The evil lies in the eye of the beholder
by Sbi
Summary: The Story takes places about two years after season 6. I wrote it while wachting season 4 in german, so if something isn't according to the Show don't forget that this is still a fanfiction
1. Prolog

It was long after midnight in Storybrooke Maine and the town lay there still and dark. All citizens were already asleep. A little out of the town the silence was cut through a sudden crack and the darkness was Enlighted through a lighting which came out of the barn who belonged to the house which had belonged to the evil witch. As sudden as this phenomena had appeared it disappeared again and left seven people back. "So that's Storybrooke?" one of the boys asked. "Yes but we are a little bit out of town", another answered and laid against the door of the barn. "And what are we going to do now?" the oldest from the group wanted to know. "What do you think, we had a plan didn't we", one of the younger interfered crossed his arms behind his head and looked to his sister. She nodded and stepped out of the barn as well. "It's not so bad that we landed here from here we can plan everything", said the second girl in the group. "Yes, the best thing would be if we quarter into this house and try to put our plan into action", the last one suggested and walked before the others to the house. The twins staid back at the barn. "And you still think that's a good plan?" the boy asked his sister. "Yes we have to do something to save or mother or at least try that our brother don't become evil", she answered and laid against the barn door. "But can we trust him?" her brother asked and looked to the house where the others disappeared. The girl knew exactly from who her brother was speaking. "I'm not sure but he saved my life, without him we wouldn't be here and we would have never met. So I trust him for now." She looked at her brother, who sighted, then nodded and went with his sister to the house, to discuss their plan once more with their friends, if you could call them that.


	2. The new in town

Henry snorted class was really boring he had loved to skip it but his mothers would have told him something if he had done that. Luckily the day was almost over and he could again research the fairy-tale figures once more. He did this for some years now, but he always found something new. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Miss Wright, who was actually a fairy, stopped in her monotone telling and opened the door. A short time passed until Miss Wright entered the room again with three obviously new students. Two boys and a girl all three were wearing the school uniform, but Henry hadn't seen them whether in school nor in town. The girl wasn't really big and pretty petite. She had light skin, long dark hair and shimmering blue eyes. Around her neck Henry could see something sparkle, she was wearing a necklace. One of the boys was about a head taller than the girl and had blond nearly white hair, which he had styled upward. The other boy assumingly the brother of the girl, than he had the same dark hair, which he was wearing a little bit longer and the same blue eyes, was about as tall as the blond one. "We got three new students here, please introduce yourself", Miss Wright requested. The three changed a quick look than the girl spoke: "Hi I'm Lucy Jones and I'm 18 years old." "I'm Laslow and this young lady is my twin sister", the dark haired boy laughed and laid his hand on his sister's shoulder. "My name is Odin Frost and I'm also 18 years old", the blond introduced himself. Henry raised an eyebrow somehow this name sounded made up. "Excuse me is this place already taken?" Henry was pulled from his thoughts. Lucy was standing in front of him and pointed at the place beside him. "Yeah sure. I'm Henry by the way", he introduced himself and Lucy sat down and smiled at him. Henry didn't knew what it was but the girl had something about her what fascinated him maybe it was the fact that he didn't knew her yet. "Henry would you be so nice and show the school to the three later", Miss Wright required. He simply nodded as answer.

At the same time a really strange guy entered the library of Storybrooke. He was pretty young but already wore a suit. His hair were dark brown, he had dark eyes and had a pretty bad mooded facial expression, but maybe it only seemed like that, cause his face was signed with a scar over his left eye. The little boy who sat on the floor playing start up as he saw the man and ran screaming to his mother, what made the man smile. "Hello can I help you?" the women asked, who came from the back corner of the library. "Mrs. Gold I assume?" the young man returned. "Belle is absolutely enough. So how can I help you?" Belle asked a new. "My name is Brady, I'm new in town and I'm looking for a job. I was told that you could use some help here." Belle examined the boy she couldn't help herself but something about him was very familiar to her. Quickly she shook her head she must be imagining. "Alright there are some books which want to get back in their places." Belle grinned and guided Brady in the back and showed him the books he should put back in place. Brady took a deep breath took of his jacket and started to sort the books.

In the forest of Storybrook Robin hood and his friendly assistance were practicing bow shouting. Robin was aiming with a second arrow at the target and tried to hit the arrow, which was already in it. Suddenly he heart s swirl near his head and shortly after an arrow hit the already sticking arrow and split this. Shocked Robin turned around nobody but him had accomplished that yet. On a hill about 5 meters from him stood somebody. On the second glance and as this someone was getting closer he could see that this someone was a man. He had brown locked hair and was wearing dark clothing, which was the reason that Robin almost hadn't seen him. "Good shot," Robin praised the unknown as he stood beside him. "We could use someone like you with us." "Sounds good. I'm Rian," said the man and reached his hand out to Robin. "Robin", he returned and shook the hand.

David sighed, if he hated something about the job of the sheriff, then it was to do the paperwork and Emma would probably fall out for a longer time, she had become a mother again just a while ago and should take as much time as she needed to get back. There was a knock on the door and looked up from the staple in front of him. In the door stood a man of estimated twenty years and scratched nervously the back of his head. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a three day beard and looked overall a little run-down. His skinny jeans were disturbed and the shirt he wore was about a size too tall. "How can I help you," asked David and got up from his desk. "I was told I should go to the sheriff if I needed help, but I see she isn't here I can come another time", the young man answered crest fallen and wanted to turn around. "My daughter want be back so soon, besides I'm the sheriff too." The man looked confused at David. "How can the sheriff be your daughter?" he finally asked. "Long story", David waved away and asked himself which resident didn't know about the course. David pointed at the chair in front of his desk and the young man sat down. "So with who do I have the pleasure and how can I help?" asked David and sat down again as well. "Nigel and in my old home I held myself with occasional jobs above water and didn't have a place to live. I have a place to live now but I'm still looking for a job and I was wondering if you had an advice for me." "Nigel what more?" David wanted to know first. "That doesn't matter can you help me or not?" Nigel wanted to now gruff. David bit his lip the guy was really strange but he could use help while Emma was away. "Well Nigel you can help me out here and do the paperwork." Nigel's face lightened up and he took some folders. "Thank you sir," he said a little stiff. "Call me David." As David stood up and took his jacket Nigel immedialty wanted to know where he was going. David laughed and said that he just wanted to get coffee for them both.

Some hours later back at the High school of Storybrooke. Class was over by now and Henry guided the three new students through the hallways of the school. "There are some out of school activities, on the table over there you can look them up but since the year is almost over I don't know if you still want this", he said and pointed at a table which was covered with sheets. "Beside that you can see there if somebody in town has a student job to over," he continued and waved at another student which come over with a girl following him, he seemed to show her around as well. Lucy ran past Henry to the other girl and hugged her. Henry and the other student changed confused gazes. "You know each other?" asked Henry. Lucy nodded. "Yes that's Haley a good friend of us", Lucy introduced her. Haley smiled shyly. Henry shook his head and guided his new fellow students through school. On the parking lot Henry said goodbye to them and the three went in the direction of the city limit. "Lucy a moment!" Henry called at her and followed her a few steps. She told the boys that they should go ahead. "Tomorrow is Saturday," Henry started. "I know," Lucy laughed. Henry looked at the ground and played at his shirt. "Well what do you think that we meet at Grannys and I show you the city?" he finally asked. Lucy thought for a moment and agreed before she catches up to Odin and Laslow. "What did Henry want?" Laslow asked his sister. "He wants to show me the town tomorrow", she answered with a shrug. "A Date?" Odin laughed. "Nonsense just a meeting", Lucy shook of. Odin and Laslow changed a short glance and than said synchro: "Believe us it's a date."


	3. Date!

On the next morning Lucy sat in Grannys Dinner like agreed and waited for Henry. Because they hadn't said a time she came her right after breakfast. Now she sat there and drank her cacao with cinnamon. Every time she heard the ring of the doorbell she looked up hoping that Henry would finally appear. Again the bell rang and Lucy looked up again and let her smile because Henry really came. He wore a gray shirt and on top of that a black jacket, to that a dark skinny jeans and over his shoulder he had a bag. "Hi nice that you came. I should have told you a time. Have you been waiting a long time?" Henry said embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "It's okay I should've asked", Lucy shook it off. "Can we?" asked Henry and pointed at the door. "Just let me finish my cacao then we can go", Lucy said and emptied the cup with one sip. As she got up Henry looked her over. "What is it?" she asked and looked down at herself. She wore a red neckholdershirt and a frayed hot pants with ballerinas. Henry quickly shook his head and opened the door. "After you Miss Jones." Henry bowed playfully. Lucy laughed and left the Dinner. "And where are we going now?" asked Lucy on the street in front of the Dinner and looked up to Henry. "I suggest that we go this way", said Henry and pointed down the street. "Then we go in a circle and come back here." Lucy agreed to that and Henry started his guided tour. He led her past Mr. Gold's pawnshop and the library. The police department they even entered but nobody was there. "To bad grandpa has gone out", Henry said slightly disappointed. "Your grandpa is the sheriff?" Lucy asked seemingly interested. Henry nodded. "Sometimes I'm allowed to help him", he said proudly and guided Lucy further. They went through the quarters of the town and Henry told Lucy who lived where. As they passed the majors house Lucy started laughing. "What?" Henry asked irritated. "Looks like you know everybody in town", she chuckled. "Well that's because of the town", Henry said and shrugged. Henry guided Lucy through a park, across the graveyard and back to Grannys Dinner. Henry hold the door open for her again and then they sat together at a table. "And what do you say?" Henry asked her. "Pretty contemplative, I think I knew what you meant before." Ruby came to take up their order. Both ordered a cacao with cinnamon. "Now tell me something about you." Henry lined a little further and propped himself on the table. "What do you want to know?" Lucy returned. "Well I know nothing about you except your name and that you apparently also like cacao with cinnamon." At this moment Ruby placed the cups in front of them. "Well I life with my brother and some others in a farmhouse at the edge of the town", said Lucy and took a sip from the cup. "And who are you really Lucy Jones?" Henry asked and laid back on his bench. Lucy choked and coughed. "What do you mean?" she asked as she caught her breath. "Well", Henry said and opened his bag and pulled a leather bound book out of it. "All people who life in this city are from this book", he continued and laid the book in front of Lucy on the table. She read the printing. "Once upon a time", she mumbled. "A storybook?" Lucy asked and opened the book and flipped the pages around. "Yes Ruby over there is Little red ridding hood for example. Nobody just stumbled into Storybrooke so you have to be in here", Henry explained and tapped on the book pages. Lucy flipped the pages until she reached the story of the little red ridding hood and compered the pictures with Ruby. "Your wright", she said astonished. "Well?" Henry asked but Lucy simply laughed. "It's true that the people from this town are from this book but I don't know who I should be." Henry nodded and drank his cacao absent minded. "What about you?" Lucy wanted to know and flipped through the book some more. "You want find me, because I was born in this world and not in the enchanted forest." "I see", said Lucy and closed the book. Henry looked at her over the edge of his cup put it on the trivet and said: "You seem very interested you can borrow the book if you like." Lucy's eyes sparkled and she took the book from the table and laid it beside her on the bench. Some time in which the two spoke about trivial things and laughed a lot passed. "Say Henry", Lucy didn't look at him but at her cup and played with the spoon. "Is this a date?" "How do you get on this idea?" asked Henry. Lucy shook her head. "My brother and his boyfriend said that it is one." Henry laughed. "Perhaps depends on how you interpret it, but I like us to become friends and that you can orient yourself in town. Besides what do you mean with boyfriend?" "Laslow and Odin are a couple. Don't tell me you didn't notice that?" Lucy asked irritated. Henry shook his head and changed the subject. Lucy looked at the clock in the dinner and got startled it was already late afternoon. She hadn't noticed how the time had passed by. "Henry it was really great today but I should go now", she apologized and stood up, took the storybook and left the dinner. Henry couldn't follow and as he left the dinner short afterward Lucy had already disappeared without a sight.

In the former house of the witch the dark haired girl sat in the living room. She could hear lackshoes on the wooden floor. "And?" she heard the dark voice of one of her companions asking. Without a word she laid the book on the table and shoved it across it. "There you have it, although I don't know what you want with it. We're not to be found in it because we're not from that world", she said and got up from the couch. "That not, but maybe we find some clues in the past on that what will happen." He took the book from the table. "Whatever. Have you figured out something else?" the dark haired asked and passed the man. "How should I when I simply put books back into shelfs, Belle don't let me out of her eyes for one moment", he said frustrated. "Hi sister how was your date with Henry?" she was asked as she entered the kitchen. "Shut up", she snapped at her brother. "Ah sibling love how great", teased the older. "It's not your business!" the twins said in synchro looked at each other and started laughing. "And what are we going to do now?" the dark haired asked took a glas water and laid against the counter. "I will check the book but that's not enough we should do some researches in town as well." The dark haired stood next to his sister and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And how are we supposed to do that?" he asked the scar face. "Ask Henry if he had noticed some strange things lately", it came from the door. Quickly the three looked at the door. "What?" the younger asked confused. His boyfriend laughed and pushed away from the doorframe. "Your sister get along quite well with him dummy I'm sure he's going to tell her", her explained his thoughts and kissed him softly. "Would you do that?" the long haired asked his sister. She just shrugged. "Sure but I can't guarantee for anything." The empty glas she put in the sink and left the kitchen.


	4. The Portal

„Hi Henry", Lucy greeted her new buddy on Monday morning with a dazzling smile. "Oh hi Lucy", he said and looked up from his desk. He had been writing something, probably the last sentence of his homework. "And how do you like the book?" he asked her and laid back in his chair. "It's really interesting", said Lucy after a short thinking and was glad that he couldn't see her face, because she hadn't read a sentence from it. "Henry can I ask you something?" Lucy turned around quickly and sat on her desk. "Didn't you do that already?" Henry answered laughing and turned to Lucy. "Hahaha funny." "Ask", Henry encouraged Lucy. "Did lately happen something strange?" Lucy asked and sat on the chair. Henry furrowed his forehead and though shortly. "Yes there had been really something", he finally said. "Really and what?" Lucy wanted to know and laid over to Henry. "Well that was some months ago", Henry started to tell.

-Flashback—

"And you really think that Killian can help us?" I asked my Grandpa on the way to my mothers house. "He worked for Pan and because Gold can't or don't want help us he's the only one who knows enough about this things", Grandpa said and rang the bell. "Was?" Killian almost shouted at us as he opened the door. "You have to came with us, we need your help", I said and wanted to drag him along. "I can't leave Emma alone." "Killian please you're the only one who can help us." Killian thought for a long time. "I call Snow that she comes here and takes care of Emma. She will call you when something happens", Grandpa suggested and that seemed to convince Killian. "Well I'll be right back", he said and disappeared in the house and came back right afterwards. In the mine time Grandpa had called Grandma and informed her. Without a word Grandpa and I went into the forest. "Could you tell me where we're going?" Killian called out to us after we had gone threw the forest for ten minutes. "Robins man have discovered something and we shall take a look at it, because it's posable something magical your with us", Grandpa informed him. "Why me?" my stepfather asked. "Because you're the only one who would help us and knows about this things. Besides we should be right there", I said and turned around the next tree and there it was. It looked like a normal meadow in the forest but the earth was covered with black dust. Two trees stood right beside each other and the branches formed an arch. "And what do you think?" I asked Killian. He stepped beside me to the phenomena, crouched down and took some of the dust with his left hand and bruised it between his fingers. Then he raised again and stepped to the trees and passed behind the arch the builded, although it looked like you could see through the bow to the other side Killian disappeared from our view and appeared again on the other side. "That's clearly a portal", Killian assumed. "And where does it lead?" I wanted to know right away. Killian taped his hands at his trousers and looked at me slightly nerved. "Boy from where should I know that." "What's more important", grandpa interrupted "Has already something come through?" "The way it looks here", said Killian and pointed at the ground. "Something has come through. I have no idea what that is, but it's strong."

-Flashback end—

"That was all", Henry finished his story. "A portal?" Lucy asked. "Yes we haven't found out yet what has come through it", Henry said with a shrug. "Could you pin me the place of this portal on a map?" asked Lucy and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Sure, but why do you care so much about it?" Henry asked slightly irritated. Lucy shrugged and said petty. "It's fascinating with this magic here isn't it." Henry shook his head and looked at the blackboard where Miss Wright started the lesson. In the break Henry disappeared and Lucy went to Laslow and Odin. "You", said Lucy and pointed at the blond one. "Will accompane me this afternoon into the forest." "And why that?" asked the addressed and looked up at Lucy. "Cause a portal has appeared there", answered Lucy and grinned at him. Laslow came closer to his sister and whispered something in her ear, but Lucy shook her head and said: "You're to unexperienced in it, that's why you're loved one come with me." "As if you where so much more experienced", Laslow gave back and said at his desk. "Now he's offended", acknowledged Odin. "Let him. We meet right after class at the parking lot", suggested Lucy. "You don't have to deal with him. Alright", Odin agreed beaten down. At this moment Henry came back. "Here you go." He pushed a map of Storybrooke into Lucy's hand, on it the place of the portal was marked with red pen. "Thanks."

After class Lucy put the last books into her spint as she noticed from the corner of her eyes that someone laid against the spint beside hers. "What do you want?" she asked and shot her spint. "To apologize", said her brother. "Oh yeah. Did you realize that you're an idiot", said Lucy and turned to Laslow. He laughed dryly. "Ver funny", he said ironical. "No. But that you take Odin with is not so bad after all." "And why" Lucy wanted to know and went away. "Then I can look for a gift for him." Lucy looked to her brother and saw that he blushed slightly. "How cute", laughed Lucy. "And for what do you need a gift." "We celebrate being together for half a year soon and I almost forgot about it." Lucy laughed and hugged her brother fast. "See you later. And brother go to Mr. Gold maybe you find something nice there." Lucy went away to Odin who waited already impatient. "What did my love want from you?" the blond wanted to know as she reached him. "To apologize", answered Lucy quickly. The two went to the forest. "Oh yeah that stubborn can do this." Odin shook his head, sometimes he didn't understand Laslow. For the next half hour Lucy and Odin walked in silence. Lucy looked on the map which she had gotten from Henry from time to time. "Are you sure we're right here?" asked Odin after another half hour they have went through the forest. "Sure, I got a map after all", answered Lucy pissed and pointed at it. Odin laughed derisive what made Lucy think that he thoughted that she couldn't read a map. Angry Lucy went on but stopped after two meters. "No longer huffy?" asked Odin who stepped beside her and grinned down at her. Lucy just looked angry at him and pointed without a word to the hill before them. There stood the trees which Henry had mentioned in his story. Together Odin and Lucy climbed the hill. "Wow", said Lucy and looked at the portal. "Impressive", said Odin and crossed over the light trunk of one of the trees. Both went around the portal sometimes and took a closer look at that thing. What both didn't notice through their research was that the ground got covered by fog. "Do you think Killian is right?" asked Lucy and looked at Odin who stood in front of the opening. "Yes something with strong magic has came through here. If you concentrate you should feel it too." Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Meanwhile the mysterious fog climbed higher and Lucy breathed in some of it and started coughing. Odin went to her and grapped her by her shoulders to help her, but as he opened his mouth to say something he inhaled the fog as well. Coughing Odin pulled Lucy down the hill at the bottom of it they could breath properly again. "What was that?" asked Lucy and coughed a new. "Probably some kind of protection" assumed Odin. Lucy looked up at the blond one and then to the hill. The fog had disappeared. "What ever it was it wasn't something good." Odin looked at the sister of his boyfriend and agreed with her. He turned away from the portal and said. "Let's get away from here." Lucy looked a last time at the portal and followed Odin out of the forest.


	5. Date with obstacles

Some weeks later Lucy met again with Henry. She wanted to ask him if this strange fog had also appeared by his visit at the portal. Lucy went through the town with Odin and Laslow. The boys went hand in hand besides Lucy. "You two are cute", she teased the two. "You're just jealous", returned Laslow. "What ever", said Lucy shaking her head. "I only hope that Henry knows something about that fog. Somehow I feel strange since then." Odin went across his chess while saying this and played with the dog tag which Laslow had gave him, on it where their names engraved. Lucy knew exactly what he meant since the incident with the fog she also had a strange feeling in her chest and memory holes. "Yes I hope so to", she said beaten down and massaged her temples. The headache also belonged to the strange symptoms. After Lucy shook herself once more she said in a better mood: "I go to Granny's now see you at home." With quick steps she went away from her brother and his boyfriend and went to Granny's. Lost in thoughts she didn't see that a couple left the diner and so she collided with the man. Lucy looked up and looked into a pair of bright blue eyes. "I I'm so- sorry", stuttered the girl. "It's alright nothing happened." The man had short dark hair and simply weared black, his jacket was open and through the V-neck of his shirt you could see his chest hairs, beside that he was wearing a necklace with a skull and his hand were covered with rings. "Everything alright?" Lucy heard a voice asking from the right side. She turned to the voice and saw a woman with blond hair. She wore a red leather jacket and to that a simple jeans. Lucy shook herself shortly and smiled at the woman. "Yes everything's good", she said and turned to the man. "Excuse that I was starring at you." Without another word Lucy passed the couple and went into the diner. Lucy let herself fall against the closed door and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and went to Henry who was already waiting for her and looked at her worried. "Everything alright?" Henry asked her and hugged her. "Just an unpleasant encounter in front the diner", answered Lucy with a shrug. Henry looked at her understandingly but didn't ask further. "Listen Lucy it would be better if we would postpone our meeting", said Henry embarrassed. "Why that?" the girl wanted to know and looked at him. Henry turned slightly to the right and pointed at the bench of the table. On it where two baby bags, Lucy hadn't seen them because Henry had blocked her view to them. "I promised my mom to babysit from time to time and I should do that today." "That doesn't bother me, we could go to the park", Lucy suggested. Henry smiled and agreed and took the baby bags. Lucy reached out her hand to him and showed him that Henry should give her one of the bags. Together Henry and Lucy went into the park. "Tell me Henry what are their names?" asked Lucy and looked ecstatic to the sleeping baby. "Lucina and Inigo," Henry answered. Lucy wrinkled her head and looked up at Henry. "This are strange names." Henry just shrugged and simply said. "That where the names of Killian's parents." As they reached the park Henry and Lucy sad on a bench. The baby bags they put on the floor and wiped them from time to time. "Henry can you tell me something?" asked Lucy after some minutes of silence. "Everything you want", laughed Henry. "Well as you where at the portal with your granddad and stepfather did you find something strange?" Lucy wanted to know and looked hopefully at Henry. "No unless the portal itself there was nothing else. Why do you want to know that?" Henry asked. "Well", Lucy started reluctant. "I was at the portal with Odin and suddenly a fog appeared and since then we have some strange symptoms." Henry laid back and looked skeptical at Lucy. "Probably some kind of self defense mechanism with long term consequences maybe you will forget about the portal or it just stops", assumed Henry. Lucy seemed somehow disappointed but also relieved. At this moment Inigo woke up and started to scream. Henry snorted frustrated, hold his hands in front his face and lay over, so that his elbows touched his knees. Lucy locked confused form Henry to the infant in front of her feet and back again and started to laugh. Without a word she took Inigo from the baby bag and rocked him in her arms. It didn't took long until the little boy calmed down and looked up at Lucy with big eyes. Henry looked fascinated at Lucy. "How did you do this, I need at least half an hour until he calms down." Lucy laughed a new. "Perhaps you're to nervous and he feels it and doesn't calm down because of that. You will learn that", encouraged Lucy Henry and laid Inigo into his arms. The little boy laughed amused. "You see", Lucy laughed. Henry snorted and lay his brother back into the baby bag. "I can barley wait until they there big enough to play something right or at least to go to the playground" said Henry coldly. "Don't be like that you where so small once", said Lucy and stood up and took one of the baby bags. "Where are you going?" asked Henry. "Back to Grannys." Lucy started walking Henry graped her by the hand. "Can we go right to my mom?" he asked Lucy. She shrugged and agreed. Together they went through storybrooke until they reached a light blue house in front of it stood a yellow beetle. Henry opened the garden gate with his free hand and went to the door, Lucy followed him. Henry put the baby bag down on the veranda of the house and took the second bag from Lucy. "Thanks for your help", said Henry and stepped closer to Lucy. "It' alright", said Lucy and looked at the ground. Henry stepped even closer to the girl. Lucy could already see the tips of Henrys shoes in her range of vision and looked up. The expression in Henrys gaze didn't appeal to Lucy. He bowed down to kiss her, but Lucy was faster and pressed her hands against his chest to push him away from her. Henry stepped back and looked confused at her. "What was that?" asked Lucy. "I just thought", started Henry and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Henry" said Lucy and took a step back. "I really like you but more like a brother. I'm sorry when I made a wrong impression on you." "I see", said Henry dryly and turned around on his heels and went with quick steps to the veranda grapped the baby bags and opened the door. "Henry! Henry wait!" Lucy called after him, but without turning around Henry slammed the door shot behind him.

On the same evening the girl sat on the floor and played with the flame of a candle as her brother entered the Livingroom. "What's wrong with you?" he asked and looked down at her. Lucy turned to Laslow and if views could kill he would have fallen backwards. "We have to tell it to Henry", said Lucy dryly and stood up. "No", somebody said strict. Lucy and Laslow turned around, in the center of the room the reason for their stay had appeared. "You said when it's necessaire we can let him know" Lucy screamed at the young man. "Is it necessaire?" he asked and stood right in front of Lucy. She turned to the chimney and laid against the stones. "Yes he tried to kiss me." As soon as Lucy had finished her sentence Laslow started laughing. "You're not serious, what have you done?" he chuckled. "Let him down and told him that he's like a brother to me." "How did he react?" the new one wanted to know. "Pretty cold. I don't think that he's going to tell me anything anymore", Lucy returned. "Then we have no other choice", the older said and starred at the fire in the chimney.


	6. The truth

On the next day before class Lucy went straight to Henry, who was already sitting on his place. "Henry?" she asked meekly. "What?" he returned hart. "I'm sorry Henry. I'd like to explain everything to you", she said with a choked voice. Now Henry finally looked up at Lucy and saw tears glittering in her eyes. She had hurt him but he didn't want that the pretty girl cried. "Alright then explain it to me", Henry said cold. Lucy shook her head. "Not here come to my house after school", she begged and gave him a cart with the address. "Alright", said Henry and took the cart from her.

In the late afternoon Henry stood in front of the old house of Zelena. "How can you life here", he murmured and went to the door and knocked. The door was opened swinging by Lucy. "You really came", she said grinning and let him enter. Henry shrugged. "I can at least listen to what you have to say." Lucy nodded and led Henry in the living room. What he saw there let him stop like rooted to the floor. In the room where already standing and sitting six teenagers and young adults. Odin was standing with Haley in front of the chimney. Further there where three young man in the room of which Henry didn't knew the names but had already seen. Two of them where leaning against the wall and the third stood in front of a little sideboard and hold a glas with a amber colored liquid in his hand probably scotch. Laslow was sitting on one of the sofas in front of him the storybook. But that wasn't what let him stop, it was the fact that they all looked at him as he entered the room. "What?" Henry started but Lucy interrupted him by asking him to take place. Henry sad down across from Laslow on the other sofa and Lucy sad beside her brother. "What they all want here?" asked Henry and bend forward Lucy. "Later", Lucy waved aside. "Do you know what I told you about me and the book?" asked Lucy and turned the book so that the letters weren't upside down for Henry anymore. "Yes that you're not in it", Henry answered. "Exactly and do you also know what you told me about Storybrooke?" "That nobody just comes here like that," Henry said. "But what has this to do with your statement for yesterday?" he asked irritated. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at the guy with the scotch. "We're here not just like that we want to change some things. Beside that you want find any of us in this book and the reason is the same why you're not found in it. We all weren't born in the world of this stories." Henry looked pretty overwhelmed about this information. "What I've said yesterday wasn't just like that it was because", Lucy took another deep breath. "You are my brother", Lucy finished. "What? That's impossible", Henry said and shook his head. Lucy raised her hand and pulled on the chain around her neck. A golden amulet appeared. She gave it to Henry. He knew the amulet he had seen it already. "open it", he was advised. Henry did it. Inside the amulet was a picture he definitely knew it had been taken some days ago. On it where his mother, stepfather the twins and himself. "From where do have this?" asked Henry and looked to the girl with the shining blue eyes. "It's the only thing my father left me", she said and reached her hand out for it. "I believe you", said Henry and let the chain drop in her hand. "Really?" asked Lucy and put the amulet around her neck again. "Yes. Stranger things have happened here already", Henry said with a shrug and laid back in the sofa. "But tell me Lucina what is it with the false names?" Lucina smiled as Henry said her real name. "Well", she started and looked at her twin brother. "Like I told you yesterday our names" here she pointed at Inigo "pretty unique and Gideon thought it would be better to stay undercover." "Gideon?" Henry asked. Called took a step closer to them. "Do you have a problem with it?" he snapped. "No. From where do you have that scar?" At this Henry pointed at Gideons face. "Father through a knife after me and I couldn't dodge quick enough", said Gideon with a shrug. "And Belle", Henry began, but was interrupted from Gideon. "Mother is disappeared nobody knows where she is." "So you're all children from people here in Storybrooke?" Henry wanted to know. Lucina nodded and said: "Neal and Roland", she pointed at the guys at the wall "you know them already. Odin's Name is actually Owain and he's Elsa's son and Haley's name is Noire she's how shall I say you're other little sister then she's Regina's daughter." Henry looked amazed from one to another and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Neal and stepped away from the wall. "Well at least my uncles are older than me for once." Henry whipped a laughing tear from his eyes. As Henry calmed down he looked seriously at Lucina. "What did you mean before, when you said that the amulet is the only thing Killian left you?" he asked. The face of his little sister darkened she looked at the ground and played with the amulet. "After the death of our mother he left me with our grandparents and took Inigo with him", said Lucina sadly. "You didn't grow up together?" "No we didn't even had contact until some months ago", said Inigo and took Lucina's Hand. As she looked over at him, he smiled at her encouraged. "And why?" Henry asked. "Father denied Lucina and the King prevented it by telling Lucina that me and father were also dead." Inigo's answer was harsh. "Why should grandpa do something like that?" Lucina laughed heartless and looked at Henry with her blue eyes which seemed like ice. "Grandpa isn't king Henry, you are king." "What?" Henry asked shocked. "Why me, why not Neal? If Mum's dead he's the right heir of the throne." "Right but when we returned to the enchanted forest, I was too young to be king beside that you enslaved me as kitchen boy and told me and Lucina that Mum and Dad are dead", Neal responded and sad on the armrest of the sofa. "But why should do that?" Henry seemed upset from the action of his future self. "Nobody knows that, we're here to prevent that", said Lucina. "What about Mom didn't she try to stop me?" Henry asked Noire. But she shook her head. "She doesn't speak often about you but if she does than she only says that you completely lost your mind. But she doesn't know why you become like that," said Noire, you could clearly hear that she was Regina's daughter, as she had the same neutral voice as Regina. Henry drove his hand across his face and breathed impulsive. "Okay", said Henry and bent over. "If you hadn't any contact how does it come that you're sitting here together?" Lucina and Inigo exchanged a glance then Lucina said: "I'm gonna tell you everything but I'm going to call you or better said your future self also Henry." Henry nodded as sign that he understand. Then Lucina started to tell.


	7. The story of the twins

I was in the courtyard of the castle and practiced with my magic. "Lucina what are you doing!" Henry shouted. "Oh brother", I said and turned to him. Like always he wore his black armor and looked at me with his gloomy gaze. "How often have I told not the leave the castle", Henry barked at me. "Please I'm still in the castle. Besides you always tell me that I shouldn't perform magic in the castle and still I shall have it under control. How shall this work if I don't practice", I said and looked at him with my best puppy dog gaze. "Lucina you know that I do this only for your safety." Henry stroke my face lovingly. "And know go to your room." I rolled my eyes but did as I was told cause I exactly knew what would happen if I didn't and I wasn't keen of having bruises again. I shot the door behind me and let my anger out and kicked against a chair, then I let myself fall on the bed. When there was a knock on the door I startled quickly I got up. "Come in", I said in my most princess behavior. "Your majesty I've good some food for you." Arthur had come in he was one of our longest servants and a very good friend of mine. "Thanks Arthur that's very nice of you", I thanked him as he put the tray on the table. "Was your brother bossy again?" he asked and turned to me. "No different than on other days. But sometimes I believe it gets worse", I sighed. Arthur graped the chair I had kicked against before and sad down. "I know your brother since he's king and he was always like that. Always at the same time in the year his especially cold", Arthur said and purred the tea into the cups. "It's always when mother's death day comes closer" I said and took the amulet out. Always when I was sad or angry I searched comfort in it. "Do you think when a part of our family was still alive he would be different?" I asked him and drove over the glass with my thumb. "I don't think so." Arthur handed me the cup of tea and purred one for himself. "Why?" I took a sip from my cup and put it on the nightstand to let it cool a bit. Arthur sighed and took a sip from his cup. "I can't tell you that", he finally said with his typically grin. "Arthur", I said and bend over to him. "First of all there are a lot of other thing you shouldn't do." Arthurs grin got bigger, he had at least helped me to sneak out of the castle. "Besides if you can't tell me, than you could show me." Arthur got up and pulled me to my feet. "Follow me", he said and opened the door. Together we went through the secret passages of the castle until we reached a corridor in which I haven't been before. "Where are we going?" I asked and looked around for the guards in panic. "In to the dungeons" Arthur whispered and pulled further down the stairs. Quickly I withdrew my hand from him and stopped. "The dungeons what do we want there?" "Trust me Princess", Arthur said and asked me the follow him. Once again I looked around but followed Arthur nether less. As we reached the dungeons he guided me to the last cells. "Wait here", said Arthur strictly and pressed me into a niche. Alone he went on. He couldn't be far away, I could still hear his voice I couldn't understand what he was saying but shortly afterwards two guards passed my hiding place. I waited in the niche until Arthur came to me. He asked me to follow him and guided me into the darkness only here and there where torches he spend some light. No ten meter from the niche we stopped in front of two cells. Arthur stopped and told me to step closer. I couldn't see a thing. Confused I turned to Arthur. He came to my side and said: "Your highness I brought you a visitor." Something was rustling in the cell and two figures stepped to the bars. Their faces where sunken in, the hair and the beard of the man scrubby and tousled, the clothes haggled and dirty still I recognized them, had I passed the painting that showed them countless times. "That's impossible", I whispered and stepped closer to the bars. "Grandmother, Grandfather." "Lucina?" my Grandmother asked, her voice rough she hadn't been talking for a while. "Yes but how can this be, Henry said that you two are dead." Grandfather laughed heartlessly. "Your brother put us in here as soon as we reached the castle", he explained to me. "Why should he do that?" I asked shocked. "We don't know. Has he told you the same about Inigo?" Grandmother looked sad at me as I answered her question with a nod. "He denies Inigo, keeps us in here and lets Neal work as a kitchen boy!" Grandfather screamed and punched against the bars. I laid my hand on his and he looked up. "I get you out of here, I promise", I said determined. "You're very similar to Emma", Grandmother said with tears in her eyes. Arthur laid a hand on my shoulder. "We should go", he whispered to me and we left the dungeons. "Arthur do you know where my brother is?" I asked Arthur on the way back. "Yes from time to time he's in a bar close to the harbor with your father." So I knew what I had to do.

At the same night I sneaked out of the castle, like always I wore my dark corsage and the black leather pants, I had my hair in a braid like usual. I sneaked through the castle until I reached the west wing, there I climbed out of a window and down the wall. At the bottom a sneaked to the gate, which opened at this moment. Like discussed Arthur brought one of the fastest horses from the stable. "Are you sure that I shouldn't join you?" Arthur asked and handed me the rein. "It's not the first time I'm doing this", I reminded him. "Yes but." "No but", I interrupted him and got up. Without another word I rode into the forest. Arthur was right I never had rode further than the next village and their I always could avoid the forest, but the fastest way to the harbor was through the forest. As I got further into the forest it became darker and suddenly a bunch of man jumped on the way before me through with my horse propped and through me of. "Well what do we got here", a vibrating voice said. Rough I was packed by my hair and pulled to my feet. "That's the princess you will earn you quite some money", a rough voice mummed at my ear. "Let me go!" I screamed and turned in the grip of the man to free myself. The man just laughed sardonic. Suddenly I heard a guckling laughter and the man look around in panic. A fireball landed in front of the man on the ground and I was pushed to the ground. The man pulled their swords. A new the guckling laughter was heard and a second fireball hit a near by tree. The man turned in the direction from which the fireball had come. "You!" one of the man screamed out. "Shove off!" a voice said harsh. After a short gaze the disappeared. Because I looked at the ground I only saw a pair of leather shoes appear in my perspective. "Are you alright Princess?" the voice asked and I looked up. Frightened I dropped back. The man in front of me was dressed in black, his skin was golden and looked like leather. "You are the dark one", I said shocked. "Was?" The man looked down on him and grinned. "Oh that. No I'm his son my name is Gideon." His skin turned normal and he looked a lot healthier. He reached out his hand to me and helped me up. "Well Gideon thank you, you saved my life." I knocked the dust from my clothes and went to my horse. "You shouldn't ride alone through the forest Princess", Gideon said and hold on to the rein. "Do you want to join me?" I asked and looked at him skeptical. Gideon simply nodded and out of nothing another horse appeared. Skillful Gideon got into the saddle and I copied him. "Where are we going Princess?" Gideon wanted to know. "Suggestion we stop with this kind things just call me Lucina. I want to the harbor my brother and father should be there." I gave my horse the spores and galloped away. Without much words we rode to the harbor. In front of a taverna I stopped my horse, got down and tied the horse on. "Thanks you can ride back", I said to Gideon. He shook his head he insisted on guiding me back through the forest. Head shaking I entered the taverna. The atmosphere in this place was dark and scaring. I looked around, everywhere where pirates which made out with shady woman at the other end of the taverna I saw him. He looked more run-down than on the picture in my amulet but it was him. I made my way through the drunken to the table. "Excuse me are you Killian Jones?" I asked the man. With dull eyes the man looked at me and granted me a salacious smile. "Aye that's me but everybody calls me Hook." After a moment I took place across from my father. Immediately he graped my hand. "So beautiful want do you want with me?" He babbled he had been drinking too much. Disgusted I pulled my hand away. "You have to help me", I said and looked at him pleading. "You want my help, why should I help an unknown person?" he asked and looked around it seemed like he was waiting for something. "Don't you recognize me father it's me Lucina." As I mentioned my name something light up in his eyes. "I don't have a daughter", he said harsh. "But", I wanted to interject. "Don't you get it girl I don't have a daughter and now get away." Father had gotten up and slammed his hook into the table a few centimeters from my nose. With shock widened eyes I jumped up, but before he could pull his hook from the table a bottle rum was put on the table in front of him by a young man. The teenager pushed father softly back on the bench. "Calm down father. What's going on here anyway?" the boy asked and looked at me. That must be Inigo. "This brat claims to be your sister." Father pulled the hook from the table with his healthy hand and took a big sip rum. "You should leave the taverna", Inigo said softly.

Outside of the taverna I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, father exactly knew who I was, I had seen it in his eyes. I couldn't believe that he didn't want to help me. "Lucina!" somebody called for me and I turned around. It was Inigo who came running after me. "I'm sorry", he said breathless. "Father denies you for years. You must remind him to much of mother." With the thumb I brushed the tears from my face. "From where do you know who I am then?" I asked. Inigo grinned and said: "Some day ago the blue fairy appeared in my cabin and told me the whole story. She said that you would be looking for us soon." Without a thought I bridged to few steps and hugged Inigo. "I'm so glad I found you", I said and pulled him to me. A little awkward Inigo laid his arms around me. "Me too." Softly he stoke my back. Reluctantly I let go of my brother. "Henry also denies you and father. Something is wrong here we have to do something", I looked up at him and saw a glitter in his eyes. "Together we can do it." He made a hand movement and in his palm a flame appeared. "I thought so." I did the same, immediately the flames drew together and became one, which burned almost white. The flame floated a while between us and disappeared then. "I should go or else Henry's gonna find out that I was gone", I said and looked at the sky which started the brighten. "Do we see us again?" Inigo asked. "I come again as soon as I can", I promised my brother and gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek, then I returned to the horses and Gideon. Together we rode back to the castle.


	8. The thing with the time

Until now Henry had listened quietly to the explanations of his sister. "I see", he said as Lucina had finished her story. She laid against Inigo who put his arm around her immediately and smiled at her warmly. "What I don't get is how you accomplish to get back into our time. As I know you need courage, a heart, a mind and something innocent like a newborn", Henry pointed out. Lucina laughed. "Don't worry Henry we didn't went under the kidnapper." "And how did you do it then?" "Well that was like that."

-Flashback—

Already some weeks had passed since Inigo and me had met. I went through one of the countless hallways of the castle as a guard stopped me. "Princess the king wishes your presents at the throne room immediately", he told me. Quickly I thanked him and went on the way, Henry hated it if he had to wait long. The guards who guarded the throne room bowed to me and opened the swing door. "You wanted to see me my king", I greeted Henry and bowed. I did this because I saw that someone was standing in front of the throne and Henry wished this process when somebody was with him. Henry stood and came to me. "My dear sister, may I introduce you Prince Owain from Arendelle. He's here to ask for your hand in marriage." With a light pressure Henry guided me to Owain. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess." Owain bowed before me and kissed my hand. "The pleasure is on my side", I said with a light curtsy. Henry send us out of the throne room we should speak and I should show Owain the castle. "You have a very pretty castle Lucina", said Owain as we reached the inner courtyard. "Thanks it belongs to my brother and is more like a prison." "How do you mean that?" Owain asked and streaked over the rind of a tree. I waved it of and laid against the tree. "May I ask something Owain?" With a nod the prince told me to go on. "You don't seem like you're really interested in me, the castle or the kingdom, why's that?" Sighing Owain laid on tree beside me and looked down at me. "It stays between us?" he asked. I nodded as long as the guard didn't spy on us it would stay between us. "You're really nice and very pretty too Lucina but my heart already belongs to someone else." Slowly I slipped down the trunk. "That's not bad, I only had married under restrain someone I don't love. Who's the happy girl?" Owain sank to ground beside me his face was bright red, what looked quite funny with the blond hair. "It's not a girl. He's a freebooter we met at the harbor." Irritated I looked at him, incredible that he told me that, at last he barley knew me. I laid my hand on his. Embarrassed he looked at me and smiled at me weakly. "What's his name?" I asked him honestly curious. "His name is Inigo and he's got the most extraordinary blue eyes I've ever seen" Owain raved right away. First I was shocked as he said the name of my brother, than I started laughing. Owain looked at me hurt. "I'm sorry", I said still grinning. "But the guy you're talking about is my brother." "I thought the king is your brother?" Owain asked. "That too." As I looked to him I saw how his eyes where shining. "I'll meet him today, you can join me." Henry would go on a journey for the next weeks, I didn't know where, but that gave me the opportunity to leave the castle more often. "I'd like that", Owain said beaming. He stood up and helped me to get up as well, I guided him to the gate where we said goodbye. "Come here again after nightfall", I whispered in his ear as I hugged him.

In the evening I sneaked out of the castle again, because Henry hadn't gone yet. In front of the gate I saw a person who looked around and got startled when the gate opened. Arthur brought two horses. The rein of one he pushed into Owain's Hand, who looked confused on them. "Can't you ride", I said mockingly as I joined the two man. "Lucina of course I can", he said offended. Laughing I took the rein from the second horse from Arthur and swung myself in the saddle. Owain copied me and together we rode to the harbor. In the middle of the forest I heard the same laughter as the last time and from nothing a second horseman appeared next to me. "You have an escort today princess?" I heard Gideon's voice. Luckily this horse wasn't so jumpy or else I would have fallen of again. "Gideon my I introduce you Owain Prince of Arendelle. Owain Gideon Son of the dark one", I introduced them. The three of us rode together to the harbor. There I guided the two near the taverna. Here I wanted to meet with Inigo. I wouldn't enter the tavern it self I wasn't keen on seeing father again. Gideon tide his horse down and disappeared somewhere. Shaking my head I got from my horse tide it up and asked Owain to get down from his horse as well but to wait here and went around the corner. There I lay against a wall and waited for my brother. A few minutes later he come out of the taverna and came to me. As he reached me I pushed myself from the wall and hugged him. "I'm sorry I had to calm father down with rum", he said unnerved. "You shouldn't do that. Father already drinks to much." Inigo laughed bidder and opened his shirt and turned his back to me on it I could see wales. "That's what happens if you keep father from his rum, you don't want to know how it is to feel his hook." His voice as he pulled up the shirt again. Tears came to my eyes I had never thought that father would hurt his child with his hook. A drinker yes but a hitter unbelievable. I clapped in my hand to get rite of this bad thoughts. "I have a surprise for you, I'm not alone today", I said grinning and grapped Inigo's wrist and pulled him around the corner. Owain didn't notice that I came back, he was standing with his back to the ally. As Inigo stopped I know he had recognized him. "Owain", I said softly and the called turned to us. His eyes glided over me to me brother who was standing behind me. Owain came toward us and Inigo went to the blond as well. As they stood across from each other they paused shortly, but hugged each other. My brother raised his hands to Owain's chin and pulled him to him to kiss him. "What are you doing here?" Inigo asked as he let go of Owain. "My parents find that I should get myself a bride and that's how I meet your sister", grinned Owain and stroke softly over Inigo's face. I was over the moon the two where just too cute. "Now we just have to find a way to reunite our family", I said and went to them. "I could help there." Shocked I turned in the direction of the ally. Gideon had returned. "What do you want here?" my brother asked and looked darkly at Gideon. "I could help you to reunite your family", Gideon said without answering Inigo's question. "And how's that suppose to work?" I asked skeptical. "We travel back in time", Gideon said with a shrug. "Forget it we're not joining the kidnapper", I said harsh. Gideon just laughed as I said that. "Go away didn't you hear what Lucina said. They don't want your help." Owain's voice was cold and he send an ice beam in the direction of Gideon. Gideon jumped aside light footed. "Calm down blondie, you don't have to kidnap a child I know another way. You could be of use for us. Come to the clearing in the forest tomorrow." With this word Gideon disappeared into nothing. Irritated I exchanged a glance with my brother and his boyfriend.

On the next evening me and Owain rode from the castle to the clearing. Shortly before it we meet Inigo. "What do you think he's up to?" I asked the two as I tied my horse to a tree. "No idea. But I don't trust him", Inigo said bidder. Together we stepped on the clearing. There Gideon already waited for us with tree other people. "There you finally are", Gideon greeted us. "Yes and what do we want here. As much as I know you need a heart, courage, intelligence and innocence to travel in time." Inigo looked puzzled at me and wanted to ask from where I knew that but I waved it off. "That's a possibility but there's also another. With enough magic and somebody who has already casted the spell it also works", explained Gideon and stepped to a young man, who I recognized as our kitchen boy and a dark-haired girl. "That's why the lovely Noire and your uncle Neal are here. With Noire, you two", here Gideon pointed at me and Inigo. "and me we have enough magic." "Good but then we're still missing on somebody who has already casted the spell", I said coldly. Gideon wiggled with his index finger like a teacher. "Neal was used as a Baby by Zelena to open the portal", Gideon explained. "Okay and what's with him?" my brother asked and pointed to the older guy who was there. "That's my brother Roland, he wants to accompany me" Noire said. With a quick Hand movement Gideon let a pentagram appear on the ground and asked us to step on the edges. Inigo stood across from me, on me left and right Gideon and Noire took their places. The other three stood in the middle. "Now reach out your hands to the side", Gideon requested. I raised my arms und turned my palms to my neighbors. Gideon murmured some word I couldn't understand but I could feel the magic. Dark fog drove over his arms, so it did by Noire. Inigo's and my arms where covered from white fog. They drove over our hands and there they meet with the others and swirled upwards and went into the middle where they poured over Neal and the others. At the lines the pentagram started to glow, the light spreaded fast.

\- End of flashback –

"As the light disappeared we had landed in this time in the barn", Lucina finished her explanation. Henry blowed out some air and laid back in the couch. That was hart to take.


	9. Help

Henry drove his Hand over his face and then looked at his siblings. "Looks like that I'm pretty heartless in your time, but I don't want become like that. I will help you." Lucina's face lighted up immediately. "Really, that's great." "Where do you want to start you're researches?" Inigo asked skeptical. "In the library there we should find something", said Henry and stood up. He took the storybook from the table and put it into his bag. "Lucina we meet tomorrow at 11.00 in front of the library." With this words he left the house. Relieved Lucina laid back and looked to her brother, who seemed to worry. "What's wrong?" she asked and took his hand. "Gideon has already been to the library and hasn't figured something yet, do you really think that you and Henry will be more successful?" Gideon took a seat across from the twins and filled up his scotch. "Inigo, Mother doesn't know who I am maybe Henry gets access to other books than me", he explained and took a sip. Inigo seemed relieved and said goodbye to the others to go to bed. Owain followed shortly after him the others also left the room one after the other until there where just Gideon and Lucina left in the living room. "Do you really think we will find something?" Lucina asked. Gideon shrugged and said. "No idea, but there is nothing else we can do."

On the next day Lucina waited at 11.00 in front of the library like agreed. Henry wasn't to be seen yet and impatient Lucina looked at the watch at her wrist from time to time. Five minutes after the agreed time Henry came. He apologized for his delay and together they went into the library. "Hi Belle", Henry greeted the women at the desk. "Oh hi Henry. Is this your girlfriend?" Belle asked. Henry and Lucina exchanged a gaze and then negate vehement. Belle raised her hands in defeat. "Alright. How can I help you?" Belle wanted to know. "Well Lu-", Henry started but was interrupted by Lucina. "My names Lucy and I'm also from the enchanted forest. A loved person has changed after a tragic occurrence and I think there's a spell behind it, now we want to look for the origin." Belle nodded and guided the two into a remoted part of the library where books with all kinds of spells where found. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Henry asked after Belle had returned to the entrance. "Not everybody needs to know who we are", Lucina said and went through the bookshelves and drawed some promising books. "Can you tell me what we're exactly looking for?" asked Henry and looked at the books which Lucina had put on the table. "Well I just remember cryptically but the first years of my life we have spent in this world. You've been a great brother except for the use of magic, there you've always been difficult. On one day we where on the playground and there you've received a call from father. Mother had suddenly become ill and was dying. After she had passed away we have returned with Grandmother and Grandfather and the other citizens of storybrooke into the enchanted forest. As soon as we got there you became more bossy and meaner. As older as I got and as stronger my magic got as cooler you got forwards me", Lucina explained her brother. "So you believe that somebody already hexed me here and it got stronger in the enchanted forest." "Yeah probably. No idea what the source has been, that's why we're here", Lucina said and opened the book in front of her. Until the evening the two looked for hexes and curses which suited Lucina's description. They found some who could change the character of a person. Lucina wrote down the suiting charms. She wanted to show them to Gideon later, because he occupied himself more with such things than she did. "You're still there, you should go home I want to close down." Belle rushed them out of the library. Lucina and Henry put the books back to their places and Lucina took her notes, together they left the library. "Do you think there is something useful?" Henry asked. Lucina shrugged and said goodbye. She turned around the next corner and then got home by magic. Gideon sad in the living room in front of the chimney and starred into the flames. Lucina smashed the notes in front of him on the ground. Startled he looked up at her. "Here that's what we've found is there something?" Lucina asked and sad beside Gideon on the ground. Gideon took the notes and looked through them. As he finished he shook his head and threw the pile of papier into the flames. "Are you nuts?" Lucina asked shocked and looked how here work burned. "No but that's not what we are looking for." Lucina laid back and propped up on her hands. "You'll have to look further", Gideon said and got up. After a few minutes Lucina got up as well and took the phone to call Henry. She told him what Gideon had done and made an appointment for the next day in the library.


	10. Investigation

So some weeks passed. Henry and Lucina spend every free minute in the library and did some investigation. In the evenings Lucina brought the found pieces to Gideon who looked through them and then burned them somehow. "That's useless", Lucina called out frustrated and closed the book and laid her head on it. "Maybe", said Henry and closed the book as well "we should do our investigations somewhere else", he suggested. "And where's that supposed to be?" Lucina asked and looked up at Henry. "In Grandpas store." Henry grinned widely and got up and reached out his hand to Lucina and helped her up. Together they left the library, Gideon who was standing on the counter looked confused after them. On the way to the pawnshop the owner crossed their way. Henry stopped him. "Grandpa can we look around in your store?" he asked the older man. "It's alright", said the man and went into the direction of the library.

Gideon looked up as the bell of the door rang. In the door stood nobody else but his father and an unruly anger raised in him. "Is Belle here?" Rumpel asked. "What do you want from here?" Gideon asked back. "I'm here husband, so is she here or not?" Rumpel barked at the young man. "What's going on here?" Belles voice was heard from the back room and a few minutes later she appeared. "Rumpel what do you want here?" Belle asked and looked at him with big eyes. "That you give me another chance," he returned and took a step forward Belle, which stepped back. "No, you've done too much damage I can't forgive you that." Rumpel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Then I want to see my son more often at least." "No you have a bad influence on Gideon I don't want that", Belle said with a steady voice. With big steps Rumpel came closer to Belle but bevor he reached her Gideon had swung himself over the counter and packed Rumpel around the collar. "You've heard what she said", Gideon said with a dark voice. Full disgust Gideon pushed his father away he straightened his shirt and looked darkly at Gideon. Once more Rumpel looked at Belle. Quickly Gideon summoned a fireball in his hand and threw it beside Rumpel in the door. Shocked Rumpel looked at the young man. "Listen old man", Gideon said menacing "If you ever got to close to my mother again I want miss. Do you understand me." Rumpel turned away without an other word and left the library. Gideon turned to Belle, which looked scared at him. "Is everything al right Belle?" Gideon asked and stepped closer to his mother. "Yes but did you call me Mother?" As Belle asked him this Gideon realized what he had said. Angry he turned away from Belle and slammed his fist on the counter. "You shouldn't find out who I am", Gideon said sourly. Belle went to him and turned Gideon around to her. "It's alright", she said and stroked his face softly. Reluctant Gideon laid his face against her hand. "How did this happen?" Belle asked and stroked Gideon's scar. Gideon laughed bitter. "You don't want to know that", he said darkly.

In the meantime Lucina and Henry had entered the pawn shop. "And what are we looking for?" Lucina asked her brother and looked at a mobile with unicorns. "Something that is familiar to you, what belongs to my future self or could be used for the course", Henry said and looked at the displays. "I see." Though Lucina still exactly knew what she was looking for she start searching maybe she really found something that she knew. Beside the checkout in the shadow was a wooden casket with golden hinges and a golden locket. Lucina took the casket into her hands and turned it around. Then she put it back and pushed the latch of the looked aside and let the casket snap open. The first thing she saw was a golden bracelet. It looked a little like a laurel wreath from the ancient rom. It was just a little softer made and so entwined that you couldn't make out the beginning and the end. As she looked closer Lucina could see a second bigger item in the casket. She hadn't seen it right away cause it was as black as the velvet on which the items lay. It was a horn of a unicorn but pitch black with silver springe. Lucina stroke with her fingers across it. The magic seemed to vibrate and spark hit into Lucina's finger. "Did you find something?" Henry asked and stepped closer to Lucina. Quickly she shut the casket and looked at Henry. "No just a pretty gimmick", she said and pointed at the box. Henry nodded and went away. Lucina looked a last time at the casket and started to look around the store herself. Henry just had gone into the backside of the story to look for strange things there and Lucina looked at the goods in the vitreous displays as the bell of the store rang. The owner had returned and looked pretty distracted. Lucina asked herself what had happened in the library and decided to ask Gideon about it. Without a word Mr. Gold went past Lucina into the backroom of the store, shortly afterwards Henry came back and grapped Lucina's arm and pulled her with him out the store. "What's wrong?" Lucina asked as she could pull herself free from Henry's grip on the street. "Grandpa is in a pretty bad mood, you don't want to be in there. I will look around myself maybe I find something that wasn't there before", he explained to her and hugged her goodbye and went back into the pawn shop. Shacking her head Lucina started going home. At this moment Gideon came out of the library. "Gideon!" Lucina called out and went to him. "Well Princess what's going on?" he teased her. "First you shouldn't call me that and second what's wrong with your father?" Gideon grinned malicious down at Lucina. "I've threatened him so simple is that", Gideon said with a shrug. Lucina wanted to ask if he had lost his mind, but that's when he disappeared into nowhere.

In the evening Lucina sad alone in the living room and was drinking chamomile tee. Owain said across from here on the sofa with a coup a coffee. "You wanted to talk to me?" he said and took a sip. Lucina bent forward her eyes shimmering purple her voice richer when she said: "I made a quite interesting discovery today." Owain got more attentive right away and bent forward as well, his eyes seemed like ice. "They're here in town?" he wanted to know. Lucina nodded. "At Gold's store." Owain laid back again and took another sip coffee. "And how are we supposed to get them?" Owain wanted to know. "Let me take care of it." Lucina laid back as well and drank her tee


	11. Traitor

A few day later Lucina sat knocked out on her place at school. Her memory holes and headache were getting worse lately and when she looked at Owain, who looked as bad as she felt he wasn't in a better state than her. "Are you alright?" Henry asked her. "I've got the feeling that I haven't slept for days, besides that we haven't got any further with our investigation but else I'm feeling fine", Lucina said sarcastic. Henry just grinned at her. "What?" Lucina asked. "Maybe I've figured something out." Lucina's face lightened up with glee. "Really show me!" she shouted and clapped her hand. "Not here. Come to Granny's after school and bring Inigo with you." After that Henry sat at his place without another word. Lucina wanted to ask why Inigo should come with her, but she didn't got the chance to do so cause the class started.

"Why should I come with you?" Inigo asked his sister for what felt like for the thousand time. Lucina rolled her eyes unnerved. "How often shall I tell you, that I have no clue", she grumbled. As promised they where on their way to granny's after school finished. Henry already had gone ahead. Lucina opened the door to the dinner and looked around for Henry, as she saw him and saw who was sitting by him she turned on her heels and left the dinner again Inigo followed her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Haven't you seen who's sitting with him?" Lucina asked and turned angry to her twin brother. "Of course", Inigo returned. "I don't want to see him", Lucina said determined. Inigo took a step forward his sister and graped her shoulders. "Do you think I want to do that, but you have to be aware of something sister. This man isn't really our father", he said with a certain voice. Lucina looked up at her brother, tears were shining in her eyes. "I know but it's still so horrible what he've done to you." Inigo brushed the tears from Lucina's face. "Give yourself a push. Here he's still a good guy." Lucina took a deep breath and finally nodded. "Alright but only for you." Inigo opened the door and guided Lucina through. Together they stepped at Henry's table. He interrupted his talk and looked up at the twins. "There you finally are", he greeted the two. "I'm mad at you Henry, just so you know", Lucina said and crossed her arms in front her chest. "Stop moping, maybe they can help. Mom is the savior", her brother reminded her. "Take a seat", Emma pleaded the twins. Lucina exchanged a glance with Inigo and the two took a seat on the bench besides Henry. Emma looked at the twins and smiled at the two. Killian also looked at the two and was quite amazed by his son and laughed out. "Killian what's wrong?" Emma asked her husband. "Well that Henry didn't realize sooner that this boy is Inigo." Inigo and Henry exchanged a confused gaze. "Why's that?" Inigo asked his father. "Henry didn't knew me as teenager, but my dear you resemble me quite a lot", Killian stated. Emma looked at her husband than at her son and had to agree with Killian, Inigo's facial expression where very similar to Killian's. Inigo snorted scornful at this statement. Suddenly Lucina stood up and took a step back from the table. "I can't do this I'm sorry." She wanted to leave the dinner when Killian stopped her. He packed her shoulders and turned her forward him. Lucina looked balky at the ground. "Lucina please look at me", Killian said softly. Reluctant Lucina lifted her gaze and looked in the blue eyes of her father, her eyes. "Henry told us everything and I'm sorry for what my other self has done to you", he apologized. Lucina shook her head, she didn't want to hear it. "Listen to me, do you know where I got this from?" he asked and gesticulated with his left hand in front of her face. Irritated Lucina looked at her father. Henry had said that he had both hand here but Lucina had thought that she had misunderstood something after all he had a hook in her time. "Apparently not. At first you should know that me and your mother didn't knew that we're excepting twins and I didn't want to hurt you with the hook so I made a deal with the crocodile. As long as I care about you I'll keep my hand", Killian explained. Lucina started to cry, Killian pulled her to his chest and drove calming over her back. "The man you met in this taverna is broken Lucina. He has lost what he loved the most. To leave you with your grandparents was probably his last caring act, with this he protected you." Lucina let go slowly of her father. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "He probably had done the same to you as he has done to Inigo", with this words Killian turned forward his son. "Inigo your father has no right to hurt you like this and I also apologize to you for that." Shocked Inigo looked at Henry. "You really told them everything?" Inigo asked his brother irritated. "Sure, after all they need to know what's this all about", Henry said airy. "Inigo, Lucina listen. Killian and I will do everything to make sure that you have a carefree future", Emma promised and looked at her children insistent. The twins thanked their parents and finally told them goodbye.


	12. Shopping

On the next day Henry and Lucina sad again in the library, this time Gideon sad with them and helped with their researches. "Did you find anything?" Belle asked and put three disposable cups in front of the three. Two of them where filled with cacao in the third was black coffee. "No", sighed Gideon and took a sip from one of the cups and pulled a face. "That's disgusting, how can you drink something like that?" he asked and pushed the cup to Lucina. She laughed and took a sip herself. "I find it delicious", she said and licked her lips. "Could it be that Henry's change has nothing to do with magic?" Belle asked and sad down with the teenagers. "What do you mean mother?" Gideon asked. "Well Lucina said that Henry always had a strange behavior forward her magic maybe he's just jealous und that's why he suppressed her." "Nice idea Belle, but Henry's the author he's a lot more powerful than me, even with Inigo's help I couldn't combat with him" she reminded Belle. "Than he became hungry for power without Emma's support and Regina's influence" Belle assumed. Lucina closed the book. "There's no sense to this", she said frustrated. "Lucina you can't give up, that's not in our blood", Henry tried to encourage her, but Lucina just shook her head. "If you want to look further do it, but without me." With this words Lucina stood up, took the disposable cup and left the library. "If you give up now, we'll never find a solution", Lucina heard Gideon's voice behind her. "Gideon I'm not keen on looking for an origin the next two years just to land where we have started." "Whatever. I'll keep on searching after all I want to have a happy childhood and when everything goes well get ride of this. See you around Princess." Before Lucina could say anything Gideon had gone back into the library. "Idiot", murmured Lucina and went home by magic.

A week later Lucina went through the hallways of the school. A few girls of her class stand in front of the black board and whispered with each other. "What's going on here?" Lucina asked one of the girls. "The nominations for prom king and queen are out." Lucina looked confused after her as she went hopping to her classroom. As the black board was free now Lucina could took a look at it herself. Surprised she saw that prom should be hold this Friday. She turned on her heel and went to her classroom herself. Without hesitation she sad at her place turned around and grinned at her twin blatant. "What?" Inigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know what this Friday is?" Lucina asked back. Inigo wrinkled his forehead and thought hard. "Don't worry about it brother I'll tell you. It's prom and you know what that means." Inigo's face light up considerably and he grinned. "Shopping?" "Shopping" Lucina exclaimed excited.

In the afternoon Inigo and Lucina went in the only store for Prom- and festival clothes in storybrooke. Owain didn't want to come he wanted to get his suit later by himself. "Can I help you?" an older woman who came from behind the stands with dresses asked them. "We're looking for a suit for him and a dress for me", Lucina informed her. "Okay let's start with the young man", the women said and smiled at Inigo and guided the twins to the suits. The women took a closer look at Inigo and pulled out some suits in different colors. Inigo looked skeptical at the red and orange suits. "Something more classic would suit him more", Lucina said after a look to her brothers face. The women nodded at took the dazzling suit from Inigo. "Thanks", Inigo whispered in his sister's ear as the owner of the shop brought some less dazzling suits. She laid them on a counter. There were a plain black suit, one in jade green and one in powder blue. "Try them on", Lucina said und pushed one of the suits into Inigo's hand. He rolled his eyes unnerved and went into the cabin. Lucina shook her head at the black as well at the jade green suit. Whereas at the powder blue she nearly dropped from her chair. The eyes of her brother seemed to glow. "You have to take this", she said and stood up. "A black bowtie to it and it's perfect." Inigo looked at himself in the mirror and straightened the jacket. "It's just a little big", he said and pulled at the sleeves. "That's no problem we can shorten it", the owner said and came with a pincushion. With skilled fingers she traced out the hem. After that Inigo changed back. "Now to you Miss, do you have any idea how your dress should look like?" the women asked and guided the twins back to the front of the store. Inigo rolled his eyes, he seemed to asked himself why the seller hadn't asked him this, but there was less choice to suits than to dresses. "I'd like something that suits my type, glittery, glamorous but not to pompous." While Lucina formed out her wishes she looked at the dresses on the pole. "May I?" the women asked and took a measuring tape from her pocket with that she measured her chest girth, the waist and hips of Lucina. After that she brought Lucina two dresses which she thought would suit her. At first Lucina tried on a red dress. It had a heart shaped cutout which was packed with stones and just fitted at the chest, then it flow down in a wide tulle skirt from her hips. "What do you think?" Lucina asked her brother not convinced entirely herself. "Try the other one on", Inigo asked his sister. Said and done. The second dress wasn't unfamiliar to the first one but it was also powder blue, with a heart shaped cutout with stones who formed a V and a belt made from stones under the chest. Until the hip it was tight fit from there it fell down in a tulle skirt. On the skirt and the lower part where also some single Stones added. "And?" Lucina asked and turned around in front of Inigo. "I would say it's worth for a princess", Inigo said and grinned. "It also suits better to your companion", the owner said and looked at Inigo. Quickly Lucina shook her head. "He's my brother not my boyfriend", she defended herself. Lucina changed back as well. After that the twins payed for their clothes, which they could pick up a day later. Inigo actually bought a black bowtie and Lucina bought matching shoes. Then they left the store and went into the ice cream parlor which lay across from the dress shop. There they bought an ice-cream wafer. "Can I ask you something?" Inigo wanted to know while they went through the city and licked his ice. "Sure", said Lucina. "Are you going to the ball by yourself?" Lucina looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. "Are you mad of course not", she outraged. "And with whom do you want to go?" Inigo asked. "Well", Lucina said and liked her ice. "Henry and you drop out because you are my brothers. Roland can't stand me. If I ask Neal Noire will kill me besides he's our uncle." "Why would Noire kill you if you invite Neal?" Inigo interrupted the list of his sister. "She's got a crush on him", Lucina said with a shrug. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Owain will accompany you and I don't want ask some guy from school. So there's just one left." Ingio stopped abruptly. "You don't want to ask Gideon do you", he said shocked. "What's your problem witch Gideon?" Lucina wanted to know and turned around to her brother. "First I don't trust him and second he's the son of the dark one." "Exactly his son not the dark one itself." "Lucina tha" "I'm not gonna discuss with you Inigo", Lucina cut him short and spelled her away. Inigo followed her with a quick hand movement and called after her while Lucina disappeared into the cottage. Unnerved he sighed and went through his hair. Life would be so much easier without women, he thought to himself.

As Lucina entered the house, Gideon was already standing in the doorframe to the kitchen and grinned at her evilly. "Did you have a fight with your brother princess?" he teased her. "Not that it would be any of your business but yes", Lucina said and went passed him. "You don't complain about me calling you Princess?" Gideon asked surprised. "It's no use to try to talk it out of you." Gideon sad on a kitchen chair the wrong way round while Lucina laid against the sink. "What was the reason for your fight?" Gideon asked her and let a glass of scotch appear. "You", Lucina said and looked ashamed at the ground. "Me why?" Lucina looked up to him. "Inigo can't stand you for some reasons." Gideon laughed loud. "Because of my father? He's not the first one, you shouldn't be fighting because of that." Now Lucina sat down at the table with him. "We didn't fight because of that. I don't care that Inigo doesn't like you. He freaked out because I want to invite you to the ball", to the end Lucina had become quitter. "A ball?" Gideon asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucina nodded. "I'd like to accompany you", he said stood up and winked at Lucina. Lucina only shook her head irritated.


	13. A ball with consequences

On Friday night it was finally time, prom would taken place. To Henry, Inigo and Lucina's displeasure Emma and Killian would be there as overseer. What should happen beside from snogging and if somebody wanted to go further they would find a way to do that anyway. Owain, Inigo, Noire and Neal had already gone to school. Roland was somewhere in the forest. Gideon waited impatient at the bottom of the stairs to the upper level of the cottage. Al few minutes he looked at his wristwatch. Actually he and Lucina had wanted to go with the others to school but Lucina hang behind and that's why they where late. Gideon wore a black suit with a light reptile pattern. "Gideon" he heard a hesitant voice up the stairs and looked up from his watch and was nearly breathe taken. For the first time Lucina looked like a real princess to him. With elegant steps Lucina came down the stairs and stopped in front of him. "You look great", Gideon said after he had swallowed the knot in his throat. "Thanks", Lucina said and stroked over her dress. "I've got here something for you." Gideon took a dark blue corsage for the wrist from his pocket and pulled it over Lucina's left wrist. To Gideon's relief the corsage fitted perfect to Lucina's dress. Lucina looked up from her wrist and smiled at Gideon. "We're late because of me I'm sorry", Lucina apologized. "No Problem shall we?" Gideon waved of and offered his arm to Lucina. Lucina linked her arm with his and Gideon spelled them in front of the gym in which the ball would take place. Lucina looked questioning at Gideon, but when she saw how many students waited in front of the gym it made sense to her, that it would had been weird when they had appeared on the dancefloor. So the two stood in the line. After half an hour they finally could enter the gym at the entry a photo of the two was taken. Lucina looked around in the gym, it was decorated as a winder wonderland and she found it a bit extreme for summer then she discovered her brother and his boyfriend. Quickly she took Gideon's hand and pulled him to the couple. "I'm sure you like that", Lucina said to Owain, who turned around scared. "Lucina, well even for me a little extreme", Owain laughed and nodded to Inigo with a quick movement of his head. Lucina looked at her brother and saw how he looked mad at Gideon, who looked back just as mad, if gazes could kill both would be laying dead on the ground. "Let's get something to drink", Owain said and pulled Inigo with him to the buffet. "Your brother really can't stand me can he?" Gideon asked. "That's an understatement", Lucina laughed. Gideon and Lucina watched how the other students danced, until the band started to play a slow song. Lucina didn't know the song but she liked it. Gideon stood before her, bowed to her, reached out his hand and asked: "May I have this dance?" Lucina made a curtsy and said: "Sure." Gideon took Lucina's Hand and pulled her to the dancefloor. Their he laid a hand on her hip and guided her skillful in a slow waltz over the dancefloor. "You're a really good dancer your highness", Gideon praised Lucina. "Your highness?" Lucina asked. "I'm not supposed to call you princess", laughed Gideon. The waltz soon became a stand blues, cause the other students weren't able to dance in standard. Gideon smiled down at Lucina. "What?" she asked him. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Gideon asked back. Lucina immediately blushed. "You're a fascinating personality Lucina. Pretty, smart and a magical potential like yours I haven't seen often." Gideon brushed a strain which had loosened behind Lucina's ear. "What's that about?" Lucina asked und looked up to Gideon. In his dark eyes something glistened what she never had seen before. "I think that I've fallen in love with you." With this words Gideon bend down and wanted to kiss Lucina, but she pushed him from her. "Lucina what" but he didn't get further than he realized that something wasn't right with Lucina. Her carefully done updo was completely disshelved and her eyes glow purple. Lucina laughed like mad and her body started to transform. She grow some centimeters and her breasts expanded so much that her dress was ripped at the side and Gideon could bet that something similar happened to her hips. The students who had stand around Lucina drowed back panicked. The laughter died and Lucina breathed heavily. She looked wilder, older and a lot more feminine than before. Who ever that was it certainly wasn't Lucina. She circled her head and shoulders which made them snap horribly. "Much better", the Women said and let sparks appear, than she looked up from her hand and started the look around. A grin appeared on her face as she saw that the attended people where to stunned to do anything. With a quick hand movement she let appear a wooden box and took two items out of it. She let the box drop to the floor, looked around and than said sweetly: "There you are. Catch." She through a glittering item into the crowd. Surprised Gideon saw how somebody did a summersault over the people and cached the item. Shocked he realized that it was Owain and from the corner of his eyes he could see Inigo who watched at the scenario wide eyed. Owain slipped the item over his wrist. His body started to change as well. He scooted in the air and was nearly 2 meters tall, his hair became silver and reached down to his ankles. His stature was still slim, but his appearance was menacing. "And?" the women asked and looked up at the guy. "Better it was getting quite tight." His hairs seemed to have an independent existence than one of his strains caressed her cheek. He bowed down to the women and kissed her passionately. "Stop that's perverse!" Ingio suddenly shouted and stormed out of the crowd. The woman let go from the man and looked at Inigo disparaging. "And what do you want to do against it pirate brat?" she asked sneering. "I'm gonna help him", Gideon linked in. "And that's supposed to impress me?" The women laughed spiteful and as Gideon and Inigo wanted to launch at her she simply raised her hand and froze them. "This kids annoy me", the woman said to the man. "Than let us get away from hear my love." "And than?" "Than the town is our aim." The man wrapped an arm around the women and a blink of the eyes later the two where gone.


	14. Awerness

As soon as the two who had overtaken the bodies of Lucina and Owain had gone away the numbness of the attended people lifted. "What was that? What happened to Lucina?" Emma had joined Gideon and Inigo and looked at them panicked. "Not now, it doesn't look good though", Gideon said cryptical. "Mother send the teenagers home", Inigo said and looked around and went with big steps to Neal and Noire. Emma did as she was told to and with the help of Killian and Gideon she was able to calm down the students and send them home. "Everything alright with you?" Inigo asked his uncle and the daughter of the evil queen. "Yes but where did the two go?" Noire asked panicked and clenched to Neal. Inigo shook his head. "No idea, but you should better call your brother", Ingio suggested Noire, she nodded and went away to make a call. "Tell him he shall come to Granny's!" Inigo called after her. "What do we do now?" Henry asked who had joined Neal and Inigo. "It's time that we all work together isn't it?" Neal said to Gideon who had joined them as well. "You're probably right", he sighted. "Henry call your mother and tell her to come to Granny's with Robin." Gideon rubbed his forehead desperately, they had to figure out what exactly happened to Lucina and Owain or they would get themselves in big trouble.

Half an hour later the attendant of the ball sat together with Regina, Robin, David, Snow and Belle in Granny's Dinner. David and Snow talked animated with Belle and Emma. Regina sat moderate interested at their side. The teenagers and young adult sat on the bar stools. "What do we want here?" Regina asked furious. "We tell you as soon as Roland is here", Gideon baffled back and get a bad look from his mother for that. "Where is he?" Noire asked fazed. "Hopefully your brother didn't go to the house, this two guys could be there," Neal said thoughtfully. Then the doorbell rang and Roland came in. Noire jumped from here bar stool and hugged her brother. "Everything alright Noire. You're freezing", Roland said and got out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around Noire's shoulders. Regina immediately saw the tattoo an his wrist, the same lion tattoo that Robin wore. She wanted to say something as Gideon interrupted her. "We don't have time for explanations Regina, Emma or mother will explain it later, the same goes for the others." "Gideon what's going on? And where are Lucina and Owain?" Roland asked and sat on one of the bar stools. Gideon sighed. "That's the problem Roland. Something has taken control over their bodies." "Shit how could this happen?" "If I would new that", Gideon said crestfallen. "I have an idea", Henry took word. All gazes went to him right away. "Killian do you remember the portal we where at a few months ago?" asked Henry. "Of course. What is with that?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Lucina asked me about it and apparently she had visited it with Owain. She told me something about a strange fog who wound around their bodies." "This has to be it, why didn't you tell us that sooner!" Gideon shouted at him. "Calm down, I also worry about them. Besides I had no idea that it could be important." Everybody was quit for a while. "Some ghost have taken control over Owain and Lucinas bodies?" Roland questioned again. Gideon simply nodded. "No idea the only evidence we got is this box", Inigo said and throwed it at Roland. He catches it skillfully and turned it in his hands. "Can I take a look?" Henry asked and stood up. Roland pushed it into Henrys hands without a word. "Henry everything alright?" Emma asked worried. "I know this box when I was in grandpas store to investigate with Lucina she looked at it but she said it was just a gimmick." Henry let the lid of the wooden box snap open and turned it up side down. "Empty. What ever was in there it has a link to the capturer." "You said it's from fathers store?" Gideon asked. Henry nodded. Gideon sighed and rolled his eyes he wanted to see his father as less as possible. "If somebody knows what was in this box, it's Rumpel. Somebody she go over there and ask him about it", Belle insisted. "That want be necessary." Rumpelstiltskin has suddenly appeared beside the jukebox, nobody had noticed that he had come. "What do you want here father?" Gideon asked snippy. "If you believe it or not I'm going to help you. May I?" Rumpel insisted Henry to give him the box. As soon as he held it in his hand he turned it around a few times, than he let appeare two coal drawings and handed them to Gideon. "Here that was in the box, if you find out who this items belonged to, then you'll find out who took over the control of the bodies of your friends. With this words Rumpel disappeared as fast as he had appeared.


	15. Solutions

«Honey you should get some rest", Belle said and put a cup of coffee in front of Gideon. For days Gideon sat in the library and rolled around books to find the items from the box. He hadn't slept and the dark circles around his eyes where deep black by now. "Thanks mother, but I can't", Gideon said and grapped the cup of coffee. Belle sad across from her son and took his hand. "Lucina really means a lot to you doesn't she?" Gideon laid back in his seat and drove his hand over his eyes. "That's not all. The longer the ghosts have Lucina and Owain under their control the weaker their spirits get and the higher the risk that we want get them back", Gideon explained to his mother. "So you help Inigo as well." Belle smiled at her son encouragly, beside everything he been through in the past he turned out to be a good guy. "Actually the whole Kingdome without her we can't stop Henry." Belle stood up and went through the shelves of the library, apparently she was looking for something certain. Gideon just watched her and drank his coffee. After some minutes Belle returned with a dusty book. "Here." She threw the book on the table in front of Gideon. It was a register. Gideon looked at his mother with his eyebrows raised. "What's that?" he asked and pointed at the book. "A register with all magical objects in storybrooke it updates it self maybe you find something there."

Two days later Gideon had all gathered in Grannys. Luckily the two crazy one had been reluctant. As the called heroes came Gideon sat at one of the tables who was covered in books. "Have you figured something out?" Inigo asked and sat down to Gideon. Because of the on going events he had pushed aside his reservation forwards Gideon. "Yes", Gideon sighed heavily and drove over his face. "That's good", Killian said. "Well that depends. Sit down", Gideon told the attended. "Well stop torturing us", Inigo insisted. Gideon stood up and took three books, two of them he laid on the counter. "Two days ago mother gave me this register, in which are the magical objects of this town, including the two from the box", Gideon explained and opened the book skillful on the page where the horn and the bracelet where. "Here stands that this aren't ordinary items. The bracelet was poured from a special gold and inherits a strong magic. It's unique. The horn is not so easy to locate because there are seven of it, so I concentrated on the bracelet." Gideon put aside the inventory and took one of the other books. "The bracelet is made from a special gold which is only found in certain regions of the world." Gideon sighed and drove over his face. "It's from the dragon realms, it is a dragon ring." The attended looked at him confused. "What the hell is a dragon ring?" Inigo asked. "I didn't know that either so I've talked to Maleficent. She told me that every dragon gets a ring at his birth which shows the status of this dragon", Gideon explained. Regina snorted unbelieving. "You don't believe the old witch do you?" she asked Gideon. "She is the only reliable source to this so I have to believe her. Beside she recognized the ring." "How so?" Belle asked. "Well I showed her the drawing father gave me. She seemed shocked and meant that we should say goodbye to our friends." The gathered seemed disappointed of this meager information. "She didn't tell you who this ring belonged to?" David asked. Gideon shook his head but grinned widely. "She didn't want to tell me, because she want be dragged in our business. Unfortunately she didn't realized that she whispered a name when she saw the ring." "Well spit it out scar boy!" Killian requested. "Calm down Captain kohl. There's one thing you have to know there a few people who know the real name of a dragon, but she called him Iampaatar." Gideon turned to book so that the others could look at the opened page. There was a image of the guy from the ball. "Most time his called smoky he's a white dragon and the seven son of a seven son." "Oh shit!" Regina called out. The other looked confused from Gideon to Regina. "Seven is the most important number when it's about magic", Regina explained unnerved. "This means that this guy is pretty strong", Emma concluded. "And there's more. I looked at the people which the dragon had contacted. His wife Camille had a horn like one we got here." "And what's so interesting about this Camille?" Regina asked. "She's a witch who works with death magic", Gideon said with a shrug. Emma buried her face in her hands. "Our chances are pretty slim", Snow stated out. "You have seen what this women is able to do." "What about the kiss of true love?" Belle asked and everybody turned to her. "What about that?" Killian asked. "Until now the kiss of true love was always able to help, maybe the kiss can banish the ghost from Lucina's and Owain's bodies." Gideon laughed joyless. "Nice idea mother, but there are three problems. Firstly I don't know if Lucina loves me. Secondly the dragon will not let me close enough at his wife to figure it out." "And thirdly" Inigo interrupted "I don't think that the dragon let me kiss him." Emma looked up and looked at Gideon who was thinking hard. "We'll find a solution at least we know who is our opponent." Also the other picked themselves up and started to go through different possibilities.


	16. The enchanted forest part 1

At the same time in the enchanted forest on the Jolie Roger. The captain of the ship pulled himself from a rob which was folded on the ground and drove his hand over his face. His head was dizzy, because he had filled himself up with rum once more. He looked around, his man were already at work and scrubbed the deck. Hook counted the man fast and paused one seemed to be missing. "Mister Smee!" he called out for his first mate. "Captain you're awake", the short man said gladly. "Where's the boy?" Hook asked and looked down on him. "Which boy?" Smee asked. "What do you think which boy. Where's my son Smee?" Hook barked at him and slapped his first mate on the back of his head. Smee shrugged. "Inigo? I haven't seen him for a while. He's gone for some weeks", Smee said and earned himself an other slap on the head. Hook shook his head and went under deck. Probably Inigo had gone away to restore their rum stock. Hook had emptied the last of their stocks. Maybe he had beaten his son again, because he had stand up to him than Inigo looked himself in his cabin and there's where Hook wanted to look for his son. To his surprise the door was closed but not locked, slowly he opened the door and Enlighted the oil lamp beside it. The room looked like it hadn't been used for a while, the bed was unused and on the desk was already a light film of dust. But Hook discovered something else on it a letter. He sad on the chair and Enlighted the candle on the desk. On the envelope Inigo had simply written Father. With his hook Hook broke the seal and took the sheet of paper out of it. On it stood with Inigo's swung handwriting.

_Father,_  
_wen you read this you have realized that I'm, according to our stock of rum in the larder, have been gone for weeks. Be sure that I don't want return to the Jolly Roger for a while. Other than you I don't want betray Lucina in denying her like you do for years. I know that the death of mother was hart for you, but doesn't justify what you have done to me and my sister. I don't hate you for beating me up, on the contrary I pity you for what a miserable alcoholic you became. According to tales you have been a hero, but he must have disappeared years ago. I go to become what you once were. Lucina needs my help and I will give it to her. She wants do something against Henry with the help from the son of the dark one. Cause I don't trust him, even though he saved Lucina's life, I will accompany her and try to protect her from him. Actually it shouldn't be me who does this, it's your task as our father, but I can't ask that from you, then you were and probably will always be a bad father. Should you have a clear mind when you read this and don't want to turn back to the alcohol I beg you to look for us and help us. If you don't want do it for me or Lucina than at least to it to save mother's heritage which lives in us. It's not too late to become again the hero you had once been. Everybody deserves a second chance this could be yours, so use it. In the hope to see you in a better state than in the past years your son._  
_Inigo_

Hook laid the letter on the desk of his son and drove over his face, how could he not have notice that Inigo hadn't been on the Jolly Roger for weeks. He quenched the candle and left the cabin. Fast he went up the stairs and went across the deck to reach his cabin. "Captain!" Mr. Smee called after him, but Hook told him with a shook of his hook to stay quiet. With much drive he closed the double door behind him and locked it. Slowly he went to his desk and opened the upper left drawer, from which he took something he hadn't seen for years. Hook blowed the dust from the picture frame and sat in the armchair who stood be the desk. He sighed and starred at the picture in his hand. It showed him and Emma, she simply wore a light, white dress and white pumps, he stood behind her shirtless and black trousers, his head rested on Emma's shoulder and his hand on her clearly curved belly. The picture had been taken so that Hooks Hook wasn't visible, it had been shot when Emma had been in the seventh month of her pregnancy. They looked happy. Hook could still remember the feeling he had when Emma had told him that she was pregnant. At first he had been shocked, but the shock had faded fast and had just left a feeling of pure love. "Oh Swan what should I do? I was a pig." Absentminded he stroked over the already slightly faded picture. Hook took a deep breath, put the picture on the desk and got up, he had made a decision and knew what he had to do. With determined steps he went to the door and tore it open. "Mr. Smee!" he called out for the small man. "Captain", the first made said and saluted in front of hook. "I have to go to the kings castle." Smee looked confused at his Captain. "And how do you want to get there Captain?" he asked. "That's your part my dear Smee, you will get me a horse" Hook said and smiled crookedly at Smee. "As you wish Captain." With this words Smee went to fulfill the whish of his captain.


	17. The enchanted forest part 2

Two day later Smee had actually found a horse. It had been tied in front of a taverna and the owner for hours in there, so he wouldn't miss his animal so fast. With the horse Smee returned to the Jolly Roger. He tied the animal at the rack and went over the plank on the ship. "Captain!" Smee shouted. Hook stepped on the deck, he looked better then in years, he had shaved and cut his hair. "Mr. Smee", he said and grinned. "Do you have what I wanted?" Hook asked and played with the tip of his hook. "Ay Captain", Smee said and pointed at the horse at the rack. "Excellent. Smee your in charge until I'm back." Hook went elated over the plank and untied the horse. Skilled he got up and rode away. Smee was still impressed how useless his captain did such things with just one hand.

Around noon Hook reached the castle. It seemed more gloomy and colder that he had imagined. Even though he could not cast magic he could feel that there was dark magic all around him. He rode through the iron gate and looked around the court. Everywhere where guards, who reminded him at the soldiers of the evil queen. He got down from the horse and pushed the reins at a groom, who looked confused at him. "Where are you going pirate?" he was stopped by the guards, who guarded the main gate. "To the king" Hook said offhand. "And the reason?" asked the second guard. "Not your business", Hook said menacing and pushed his hook at the through of the guard. "I I'll inform the king about you", the guard stuttered and guided Hook to the throne room, where he was asked to wait. Shortly afterward the guard stepped back on the hallway to Hook. "The king will welcome you now", the guard waved him through. Hook entered the throne room and looked around. Here everything was dark and grim as well. At one of the windows stood a man with his back to him. "Hook", he said and turned slowly towards Hook. "long time not seen." "Henry" Hook realized. Henry grinned evilly and went towards the throne. "You have changed a lot since the death of your mother." Henry took a sit on the throne and crossed his legs, from his chest pocked he took the authors pen and twirled it around his fingers. "What are you doing here Henry?" Hook asked, as he said nothing. "You wanted to see the king didn't you?" Henry asked back. Hook stumbled a few steps back as he saw the strange glim in Henrys eyes. "What do you want here?" Henry wanted to know now and lined over. Hook shook his head. "Where is your sister?" "Half-sister", Henry corrected him. "Gone and should she ever return she will land where Snow and Charming are now or with Emma depending on my mood." "What?" Hook was shocked about how heartless Henry was. "You don't have to say a thing you're not better now go!" Henry shouted. "Henry." Hook wanted to appease Henry and want towards him, but before he could say anything else Henry called for the guards, who throw Hook ruggedly out of the castle.

Hook rose hard from the paving stone in front of the castle gate and rubbed his aching neck. "Pretty hard the boy", Hook heard an unknown voice. He turned around on his heels and saw an older man sitting on the wall of the railing. "Who are you?" Hook asked. "People call me Arthur", the man said and jumped from the railing in front of Hook. "Alright" Hook said and turned around to go. "You're looking for your daughter Killian isn't it so." Hook turned back at Arthur fast who smiled knowingly. What he had said was a statement not a question. Bevor Hook could ask from where he knew that Arthur told him to follow him. Arthur guided Hook to a small house aside the castle. In the house there was already a fire burning, on it a cauldron with an undefinable bubbling. Arthur pointed at a chair at the round table, which stood in the middle of the room and Hook took a sit there. "Your daughter is in trouble Killian." It was strange for Hook that somebody called him by his real name, for years nobody had done that. "Do you know where she is?" Hook asked. Arthur only shook his head. "But I know two people who might know it." Hook was relieved to hear that so there was still hope left. "Snow and Charming." "And where do we find them?" Hook asked he didn't want to waste anymore time. "There's the problem", Arthur said and turned to the caldron. "They're stuck in the castle dungeon. I can organize the key to the cells, but I can't reach the cells unseen, that's where you come into play." Hook laughed dryly. "How am I supposed to get into the dungeons Henry surely want let me into the castle." "You enter through the same way your daughter always used." Arthur smiled at Hook with a dangerous glim in his eyes. Hook didn't like the idea but he had no other choice.

Inpatient Hook waited on a before agreed point at the side of the castle. It was shortly before midnight, the strange bird should, if everything went well, appear soon. "Killian", he heard a whisper behind him. In the wall of the castle a crack had opened, quickly Hook went there and squeezed through it. He landed on a spiral staircase in the diffuse light from the candles on the walls he could barely see the steps. "Here", Arthur said and dropped the key into Kilian's Hand. "How…" "We don't have time for explanations, the highnesses are in the last cell. Go!" Arthur requested from Hook and pushed him slightly down the steps. Hook nodded shortly and went down the steps. Surprisingly there where no guards, Hook was sure that Arthur had something to do with this. Fast he reached the cells he was looking for. He slowed down his steps as he came closer. "Who's there?" he heard a rough voice asking. "I get you out of here," Hook said and opened Snows cell first. "Hook", she said surprised and stood up immediately to leave the cell. "How did you get the keys?" Snow asked while Hook opened the doors to Charming's cell. "This strange servant organized it and come now", Hook said to his parents in law. As unchallenged as Hook had reached the dungeon the three of them reached the secret passage. "Arthur", Snow exclaimed. "My Queen", the servant said and bowed slightly. "We got to hurry", Hook said pressed. "Come with us", Charming insisted at Arthur. He just shock his head slightly. "No my king, my task here is finished, it's time for me to move on."

Snow, Charming and Hook ran into the forest. "Killian, Killian, Killian", Snow called after Hook while they made their way through the thicket. "Hook!" Charming shouted and finally he stopped. "It is nice to see you after all this years, but where does this sudden change of mind come from?" "Arthur said that you might can help me", Hook said bitter. "How can we help you?" Snow asked, she had stepped beside her husband. Hook turned around fast, "No idea, but it's about my children, you of all people should understand that", he screamed and pointed at the two of them. "We do. It's nice to see that you care about them", Charming smiled warmly and looked at the hand who pointed at him. Hook looked astonished on his left hand, he hadn't realized that his hook had disappeared and his hand had came back. He stretched his fingers a few times and turned around again. "Let's go on."


	18. THe enchanted forest part 3

Hook sad on the meadow and was starring into the fire. Snow, Charming and he had been on their ways for hours when they reached this meadow, they decided to take a break. He threw a piece of wood into the flames and watched as the sparks went flying. "Killian?" he heard a voice beside him. He looked up and saw Snow who reached a bottle of rum out to him. "Thanks." Hook took the bottle and pulled the cork with his teeth out. "It's hard to get used to it isn't?" Snow asked and sad beside Hook. "I haven't been called Killian for years and as long I hadn't had this thing." A new he flexed the fingers of his left hand. Snow lay a hand on his arm and said: "We're going to find them." Snow smiled encouragly at Hook. "Thanks Snow." "How is he like?" Snow asked and poked at the fire. "Who Inigo?" Hook asked and Snow nodded in agreement. "Stolid and he want let anybody tell him what he has to do." "That's in the family", Charming, who brought new fire wood, laughed. "That's true, but I should have left him in your care just like Lucina." Hook sighed. "No who knows what Henry would have done if the two of them had grown up together. Their combined magic is very strong." Charming sat down opposite Hook and Snow. Hook nodded, Henry had surely changed much, but Hook couldn't imagine that Henry had down worse to his brother than what he had done. "What should we do now?" Snow asked and moved to Charming. "Because the twins are with the crocodile's son, we should pay him a visit." Hook looked darkly into the flames, just like the two others. They all knew that move wouldn't be easy, the dark one surly would make a deal with them and they had to prevent that then everything had his price.

As soon as the sun rose the next morning, the three set out because they had a long journey in front of them. Just shortly before noon they reached the castle of the dark one. Hook pushed open the big gate. It squeaked horrible, together with his parents in law he entered the castle. It was gloomy, the curtains in the whole entrance where closed. As soon as they reached the middle of the room the door behind them shoot and they heard the unmistakable laughter of Rumpelstiltskin. "What a pleasure." "Rumpel", Snow said coolly and looked up at the absurd figure on the stairs. The skin of the dark on was sparkling and he was smiling through with his black theet where visible. "Why so unfriendly?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, laughed a new disappeared just to appear right in front of Snow again. "We don't have time for your games", Charming said menacing. "You came to me, so you have to play after my rules." He disappeared again and appeared in an armchair on the right side of the group. "So what do you want from me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, lay forward and laid his fingertips at each other. "Your boy", Hook said with a firm voice. Rumpelstiltskin lay back and looked skeptically at the pirate. "And what do you want from my boy?" he wanted to know. "I just want to ask him some questions. For example what he have done to my children." Hook was angry, his hand lay on the handle of his sword, even though he knew that it wasn't really useful he wouldn't hesitate to use it. "I don't know what Gideon should have to do with your brats, besides I have no idea where the boy is wright now, but I can call him if you want." Hook gave the dark one a hand sign to do so. Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat and called few times for his son. After some time he frowned. "Wait here", Rumpelstiltskin called out and disappeared. "Apparently the crocodile is as bad as father as I am", Hook stated and drop in the armchair in which Rumpelstiltskin had sad before. "What do you think he will demand for his help?" Snow asked and looked at some obstacles who stood an a drawer at the wall. "No idea, but it will us cost a lot", Charming said and laid beside Hook on the wall.

Some minutes had already passed, the Charmings and Hook still sad around useless. "This little maggot has disappeared!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted and stormed into the room. Hook rolled his eyes unnerved. "That's what I thought." Rumpelstiltskin cast a look at Hook who was supposed to be deadly. "Follow me", Rumpelstiltskin called out and guided the three throw the castle and lead them into a dining room. "Do you know if your son is also with Gideon?" asked Rumpelstiltskin Charming and Snow and got a crystal ball from one of the closets. "Neal? Why should he have to do something with your boy?" Charming said angry. "Let's just try", Rumpelstiltskin laid the crystal ball on the table and asked Snow to come to him. She stepped closer and Rumpelstiltskin took her wrist and stung her finger with a needle. A drop of blood landed on the ball and it started to glow. In the ball a picture of Neal appeared, he was sitting on a table with a girl and was laying over some books. "Neal", Snow called out and took the ball into her hand. At this moment an other boy stepped to the two, he kneeled down beside the table and crossed his arm on the tabletop. "Is this Inigo?" Snow asked as she saw the boys face. Hook stepped closer and look also into the ball. The three of them seemed to discuss something. "Where are they?" Hook asked and looked at Rumpelstiltskin. He stroked the ball and the picture moved rapidly. Only shreds were visible until the picture stopped at the town sign. "Storybrooke! How did they get there?" Hook shouted. The city had stopped existing when they had returned into the enchanted forest. "Gideon must have found a way to travel in time", Rumpelstiltskin said took the crystal ball and put it back into closet. "Can you send us to them?" Charming asked and looked at Rumpelstiltskin piercingly. He took a deep breath and turned again to the closet, as he turned back to the attended he had wand in his hands. Hooks eyes widened, he knew what would come now, at last this had been how he and Emma had came back when they where stuck in the past. "Forget it crocodile. I'm the only one who has witnessed a time spell and I can't do magic." "That's one possibility pirate, but there's an other and for that you mustn't be able be able to do magic yourself", Rumpelstiltskin said and smiled mysterious. "Stop putting us on the rack, what's this possibility?" Charming flared up. "This wand can open a portal for the one who holds him. The only condition is that you have to love the person and care about her." With this words Rumpelstiltskin pushed the wand into Hooks hand. Hook closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on Inigo and Lucina. A thunder was heard, a lightning crossed the room and a portal opened. Hook opened his eyes and grinned. He thanked Rumpelstiltskin and stepped through the portal. Charming followed him straight away, Snow also wanted to step through the portal, but turned around to Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't you want to come with us?" Snow asked. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and said: "If Gideon had wanted my help he had come to me and had asked me for help, but it looks like my son don't trust me. Now go or the portal will close again." Snow nodded and followed her husband and Hook through the portal.


	19. Freedom

Back in Storybrooke Neal and Noire sad together at a table in Emma's House. Infront of them lay several books opened. "Do you think we'll find something here?" Neal asked and lay back in his chair. "This are books from the vault of my mother, we'll surely find something", Noire said confident. At this moment Inigo stepped at the table, kneeled down and crossed his arms on the table board. "And did you found something?" All had gathered in Emma and Killian's house to find a solution for their little problem. Everywhere laid books and scrolls from different places. From the kitchen could be heard cracks from time to time, Regina tried to brew something together, Inigo didn't knew what it should be, but he didn't wanted to know either. "To be honest kiddo I don't know what that's all about," Neal said and pointed at the books in front of him. "We don't know what we're looking for." Inigo nodded and looked at Noire who was occupied with one of the books. "Do you have something Noire?" "Well", she said and followed the text with her finger. "You can bound ghost to several things, but first we have to find a way to loosen them from the bodies." Inigo nodded and stood up and went into the living room where his parents where looking at books and Gideon was discussing with his father. Inigo sad to his parents and pulled mud a book to him. "I hadn't thought that you would help us so selfless", Gideon said and enrolled a new scroll. "Am I really such a monster?" Rumpel asked and pinned the end of the scroll down with a paper weight. Gideon laughed dryly. "A lot of people call you a monster, but that was already before you knew mother. Apparently it got worse when she disappeared." He turned around to Rumpel and pointed at the scar on his face. "Apart from that you have never down something to me, to me you've always been calculating and devious," Gideon said and turned back at the scroll. "Maybe your mother is right to keep you away from me", Rumpel concluded. At this moment Noire stopped into the room. She had a book under her arm. "Don't worry dark one, your son is just as calculating and devious as you, he never does something if he doesn't get something out of it," she said and went to Inigo. Gideon shot a mean glance at her, but she just stuck her tongue out to him. "Inigo I want to check something will you join me?" Noire asked the dark-haired. "Sure", he said and stood up. Together they left the house. "Did you find something?" Inigo asked while the two of them went forward the graveyard and wrapped the black leather jacket closer. With this he looked even similar to his father. "Maybe I've found the solution. Hopefully mother has what we need in her vault", Noire said mysterious.

Ten minutes later the two of them reached the vault. Noire opened the door and pushed the coffin of her grandfather aside. "To be honest Noire, your mother is impressive but somehow scary." Noire turned to Inigo and smiled at him. "People say the same about me", Noire said and went down the stairs to the vault. Inigo followed her and looked at the several items. "What exactly are we looking for?" he asked and looked at the boxes in which Regina had stored the hearts of her enemies in the past. Noire went into the back of the vault where a old mirror stood and rummaged through the books. "It has to be here somewhere", she exclaimed. Inigo laid against the archway and said: "If you would finally tell me why we're here I could help you searching." Noire didn't him misled her and kept on looking. "There it is." Noire came out of the pile of books, in her hand she held a scroll from which she blew the dust. "And what's that?" Inigo asked. "Later," Noire said and took two urns from the shelves. "Are you coming?" she asked as she was already on her way up the stairs. Outdoor she sealed the vault again and the two went on their way back. "Noire why did you take me with you?" Inigo asked while they went over the graveyard. "You worry to much. You should believe more in yourself, your sister and your family. The heroes have always gotten their happy end. Now come." Noire clutched Inigo's wrist and conjured them to Emma.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked, who came out of the kitchen at the same time as Noire and Inigo entered the house. She was cleaning her face with a towel. "In your vault", Noire said lapidary and Regina looked at her aghast. "Now don't act as he was the first to be in your vault." Together they went into the living room, where the others where taking a break. "I got it," Noire said and put the urns on the living room table. "Here we can lock the souls." "And how do we separate the souls from the bodies?" Rumpel asked. "With this", Noire said and held the scroll into the air. "A spell with which you can get rid of unwanted ghosts, that should work." Regina looked skeptically at her daughter. "From where do you know this spell?" she asked. "In Rumpels records stood that he gifted his best student such a spell and because that's you it had to be somewhere still." The gathered exchanged a worried glance, every of Rumpels spells had a price. "Now we just need the two villains", Gideon said and left the room


	20. Redemption

On the next day the teenagers sad together with Emma, Killian and the Charmings at Granny's Diner and drunk something. The situation would have been comfortable if there hadn't been the tension that something would happen soon. The ghost, who had posseted the bodies of their friends had covered themselves for to long. "This silence can't last much longer," Inigo said and took a sip from his cacao. At this moment grumpy stormed into the diner. "There's a crazy bitch throwing around with lighting!" he shouted out of breath. The heroes sighed and got up, Henry paid for the drinks, Noire got the scroll with their secret weapon out of her bag and handed one of the urns to Inigo. "I shouldn't have said something," Inigo mumbled while they left the diner. "That wouldn't change a thing", Killian said and went ahead of his son to the main street. Curious they looked around, but they could only see a trail of destruction which led to the pier. Everyone who could do magic took one of those who couldn't and disappeared to the pier. As soon as they appeared, they faced the culprits. Camille wore a corset, which brought out her breast even more, to that an ankle length skirt and bootees. Smoky was dressed completely in white, his hair he had put back to a thigh ponytail. Quickly the heroes fan out. Killian and David attacked them with their swords. The dragon simply broke them apart as if they where matches. "That's useless. Noire do something!" Neal screamed. "Distract them a bit longer!" Noire shouted back and put her urn on the ground. She unrolled the scroll, while the others tried to hold the witch and the dragon back with enchantments and arrows. Camille noticed Noire's action and with a wink of her hand the scroll vanished from Noire's hand and appeared in Camille's. Immediately the heroes stopped their bombardment. "Do you really think we could be beaten this easily? You still have to learn a lot girl." Camille laughed evil and set the scroll on fire, then she clapped the dust from her hands. "What do we do now?" Inigo asked pretty desperate. "No idea," Noire said, the panic was evident in her voice.

Camille took a menacing step forward the group. The magic got thicker around her; she was getting ready for a strong enchantment. At this moment the scene was blinded by a dazzling light. All attendees couldn't see for a while. As the light got les their where three more people standing there. "What?" Emma shouted shocked and looked to Killian and back to the figures. Did she see things, there stood her parents together with Killian, but all three seemed older and looked pretty battered.

As soon as he stepped through the poral Hook stood at the pier of Storybrooke. His parents in law where wright behind him. The scene the three saws was absurd. A group of people in which they could see themselves faced two persons they had never seen before. Apparently, they had been blinded by their appearance. Hook heard an outcry from a voice he hadn't heard for year but would never forget. In the crowd stood Emma and looked at him with shock widened eyes. But as much as he had missed her, she was just secondary now. The two unknowns had been blinded more hadn't got back yet and still had their eyes closed. With fast steps Hook went to the group and went straight to Inigo and took him into his arms. "You're alright," Hook said relieved. "Father you actually came", Inigo mumbled. "Of course, I couldn't forgive myself if anything would happen to you." Hook pushed his son an arm's length away from him and looked him in the eyes. "Please forgive me." Inigo smiled at his father and said: "You came that's all that counts." Hook also smiled at Inigo and took a closer look at the group. His expression got serious again. He squeezed Inigo's shoulder. "Where is your sister?" Hook asked his son worried. "Over there", Inigo said and nodded with his head. Hook turned on his heel and starred at the women with wide eyes. She only stood there and smiled mysteriously at Hook. "That's Lucina?" Hook asked and turned his head to Inigo, he nodded in agreement. "Can we continue?" the women asked and took a step forward the group. "Go away I'll take care of her," Hook said to the group and stepped closer to the woman and her companion as well.

Camille had looked at the situation for too long and she didn't wanted to look at this family reunion any longer. The pirate wanted the others to leave but the group didn't retreat. He came closer to her. A grin spread a cross her face, but in this moment she lost control.

Hook had taken three steps forward the witch and wanted to pull his rapier, as the hat of the witch dropped for a second like she head a microsleep. As she raised her head again she looked around confused and than looked at Hook. Her eyes didn't glow purple anymore, they had their normal blue color back. "Lucina?" Hook asked raising his hands and stepped even closer to the women. "Fa- father?" the voice also sounded more like the girl he had met in the taverna, even if she sounded expended. "Yes I came to help you." Lucina looked up at the sky. "Who says that you want leave me again?" "Me and if you don't believe me because I've already done so I understand it. But Lucina I understand now that you and Inigo deserve a caring father and I want to be that from now own." Hook stood meanwhile in front of his daughter and took her hands. With big eyes Lucina looked at her father. "Please trust me," Hook said and kissed her on the forehead. In this moment Lucina fainted. Hook was able to catch her. She had her normal posture back and the clothes she wore nearly dropped of her body. Noire had acted absentminded in the meantime and had looked the fog cloud, who had appeared after Hooks kiss, in the urn. Hook took her into his arms and looked at her worried. "She needs to rest", Hook said. Inigo nodded and conjured his father and sister home.

As soon as father and daughter had disappeared the group turned to the dragon. He raised his hand defensively and said: "I want do something to you. I'm just doing this to help Camille." Inigo looked at him skeptically. Smoky laughed. "You don't believe me. Here." Smoky took of his bracelet and throwed it to Inigo. The body shrank and Owain nearly fell over. Inigo was able to support him. The bracelet dropped unnoticed to the ground and Smoky's ghost went into the second urn like that. "Everything alright?" Inigo asked and helped Owain to stand straight. "I don't know, what happened? My head hurts," Owain said flat. Inigo sighed in relieve as his boyfriend seemed to be alright. "We should put Owain to rest as well," Killian said and helped his son to support his boyfriend. Together they went back to Emma's house.


	21. New Life

It had been several hours since Hook had appeared and the children had been freed from the ghosts. Lucina still laid unconscious on the sofa where Hook had laid her down. Hook just laid a new cold towel on her forehead. He had barely moved from Lucina's side, only if he refreshed the towel. Inigo was in his bedroom for most of the time, where he looked that Owain didn't overestimated himself. "You can't see you're an irresponsible father", Emma said and handed Hook a coup coffee to go. Killian stood in the doorframe and looked at the situation, it was weird to see himself. "Thanks but that's the first time in 16 years I take care of her." Hook sighed and sad down on the coffee table. Emma sad down beside him. "I know Inigo told me about it." Hook smiled sadly and took a sip from his cup. Just as Emma was about to say something else, Lucina began to stir. She pulled a face and opened her eyes reluctantly. Hook kneeled on the ground in front of her and brushed her hair from her face. "How are you feeling?" Hook asked gently. "Father? What happened?" Lucina asked and tried to sit up, but Hook stopped her. "You should keep laying down." But Lucina slapped his hand away and sat up anyway. "What do you remember?" Gideons voice came from the door. He had appeared unnoticed beside Killian, who looked confused after him when he entered the room. "That I faced you at the pier or better said that Camille faced you", Lucina said and pressed the towel against her forehead. "So you remember everything?" Emma asked irritated. Lucina shook her head. "Not everything, but from the point I let her have control willingly I know everything." "You did what?!" everybody asked shocked. "That's what I wanted to tell you all the time." Owain had appeared as well, he had insisted to go to the living room or he would go crazy. "Is everything alright with you Owain?" Lucina asked and looked up at the blond. "Just headache otherwise everything's fine", Owain said and grinned at the girl on the couch. Owain sad down on the couch with Lucina and pulled her close. The others looked at the two teenagers irritated. "So you left your bodies willingly to the villains?" Hook asked. "Villains?" Lucina looked confused at Owain. "The two are no villains. Their methods maybe a little unusual but they're really nice." "Lucina just tell us what happened", Inigo requested from his sister from the door. Lucina pushed Owain's arm away when she saw Inigo's hurt gaze sighed and started to tell.

"After Owain and I had visited the portal I started to have memory holes, that must have been when Camille had control over me for a short moment. My spirit was stronger then hers and could hold her down. But she got stronger and the blackouts longer. On the ball I lost complete control. She had put my spirit into a cage so to say. In this night our spirits talked. She told my, that she and her sister had been responsible for the wellbeing of her world. One day she was cursed during a fight and had lost her body, just like one of her husbands. Her sisters and the rest of her family had been banned to an other world after they had been thrown of their guard. Since then Camille and Smoky wander around and looking for Camille's sisters in the different worlds. But they need bodies for that, not everybody is able to hold them if the original spirit resists to much or leaves the body while they enter it the person dies. I gave her my support after that and she freed me from the cage, so I could watch the events. When I saw father I couldn't resist to take back the control I had to know what he has to say."

"Camille my not be evil, but do you know how foolish it was the leave her the control", Inigo said. "How so?" Lucina asked outraged at least she had done something good. Gideon took a step forward Lucina, kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his. "There was the possibility that you would never get your body back and your spirit had left your body sooner or later, so you would be wandering around instead of her", he said softly. "I didn't know that", Lucina admitted meekly. "And what about Smoky?" Emma, who was still sitting on the coffee table, asked. Owain laughed dryly. "Me and Smoky had that talk a few days prior, at this evening he had already control over my body but without his bracelet he couldn't do anything. It took him a lot to act that he was me", Owain winked at Inigo, who blushed at this. "Everything alright with you?" Lucina asked Gideon who looked thoughtful. Without a word he stood up and left the house. "What's wrong with him?" Lucina asked in the round but nobody knew an answer. Inigo also turned away and went upstairs. Quickly Lucina raised from the couch and followed her brother. "Did there happen more between the two of you?" Inigo asked as Lucina reached the last step. Lucina laughed out and whipped a laugh tear from the corner of her eyes. "We stopped them even though it was hard." Inigo looked at Lucina skeptical. "Inigo listen Owain really loves you, he would never hurt you", she tried to convince her brother further. Inigo took a deep breath and pulled his sister into a hug, he was just glad that she was doing fine.

After all this stir Gold was glad to return into his shop. But he had to realize that the door wasn't locked. As he pushed it open he could already hear a buzz from the back room. Gold entered the back room and found his son laying over a potter's wheel. "What are you doing there boy?" Gold asked his son. "You can see it can't you father," he answered snippy and turned the potter's wheel. "Yes but why do you make pottery. Is this your version of my spinning?" "No I don't need an outlet so I don't get mad after all I still can sleep", Gideon said dryly. "And why do you do it then?" Gold wanted to know. Gideon sighed nerved and stopped the potter's wheel. "To give our villains a new home", Gideon explained. Gold raised his eyebrow, because he didn't seem to understand Gideon explained it shortly. "If you would leave me alone I'd like to work unbothered." Gideon gave the potter's wheel a new drive and started to form the clay again. "And what do you want to make?" Gold asked and took of his jacket. "Two golem and now go away", Gideon snapped at his father. "Boy that's still my shop and besides I want to help you. If your using my magical clay I can it least teach you how to make this golem properly." Gold took some clay and started to form it.

Two days later Lucina and Owain where clearly better, together with Inigo and Hook they sad once more at Granny's. "Everything alright with you?" Hook asked his daughter and put a cup in front of her. They had decided to return to their own time in few days, apparently they couldn't do anything in this time to change their time. "I'm worried about Gideon, he's been gone for days." Lucina really sounded worried, Inigo rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand why his sister still trusted him after all everything that had happened was his fault. Without him they had never had come here. He looked to the door and grinned. "You don't need to worry", he said and told his sister with a nod to look at the door. At this moment Gideon stepped through it. He looked exhausted but grinned. He sad besides Lucina and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Did you miss me?" he asked cocky. Lucina slapped his chest outraged. "Where have you been?" Gideon tipped Lucina's nose with his finger she had loved to slap him again. "I was at my fathers and made something for our friends", he said and the two urns who where supposed to be locked away safely at Regina's vault appeared on the table. "What's that?" Lucina exclaimed and took the urns quickly. "Don't worry", Gideon said, stood up and offered his hand to Lucina. Skeptical she looked from his hand to his face, finally she sighed and slapped the hand aside but stood up anyway. "Please follow me princess", Gideon laughed. "Not without my bodyguards", Lucina said and told her brother and his boyfriend to follow them.

Gideon guided the three into the store of his father and there into the back room. There stood two life-sized humans made from clay. "What's that?" Lucina asked and went around the figures. "This are golems the spirits can go into them without harming somebody", Gideon explained. "And what do we have to do for this?" With this statement Gideon seemed to have triggered Owain's interest as well. "Father and I had already made all arrangements." Here Gideon pointed at the golden wrist on one of the golems and a leather bag at the other. "You just have to open the urns, the spirits will find their ways then." Lucina pushed one of the urns into Owain's hand. "You don't really want to do this?" Inigo asked he didn't seem to be convinced. "On the count of three", Lucina said ignoring her brother, he mistrusted Gideon out of Princip. Together Lucina and Owain counted to three and opened the urns. The mist came out of the urns and kept flying in the room for a while. Lucina was worried that Inigo was wright and the spirits where now lost or that they would overtook their bodies again, but than the fog went into the golems. The color of the clay changed to the beige of the human skin, there where the clothes should be it became colorful and from their sculp hair spread. In front of the teenagers the golems became two living people. As the change was finished they stood there stiff only the raise and fall of the chest showed live. After some minutes Camille opened her eyes. She looked around confused, but smiled when she recognized Lucina. Lucina smiled as well went to the older and hugged her.


	22. Changes

For a while the two women stood there, until somebody on Lucina's left cleared his throat. The women let go of each other and Lucina looked apolitically up at Smoky. "May I introduce my twin brother Inigo, you already know Owain", Lucina said and pointed at the two boys. Smoky nodded approving at Owain. "How does it comes that we are here?" Smoky asked and laid an arm around Camille. "You can thank Gideon for that", Lucina said beaming and pointed at Gideon who was standing halfway in the shadow. "Thanks boy we owe you one", Camille said and smiled coquettish. At this moment the bell to the store rang and some time later the curtain to the back room parted. Rumpel looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. "Gideon you where supposed to get the golems out of the store before you awake them", Rumpel barked at his son. There was a hoarse laughter coming from Smoky. "Afraid dark one", Smoky challenged him. "Not from a little dragon", Rumpel said. Gideon sighed frustrated. "That you have the have a past with everyone father." Gideon told the other to follow him. On the street they went together into undefined direction. "What do you want to do now?" Lucina wanted to know. "We will look for my sisters", Camille said and looked up to the sky. Lucina nodded and went ahead. "They aren't in the city are they?" Camille asked and closed the gap on Lucina. Lucina shrugged and said: "I don't know, but maybe my brother, he knows everybody in town." Lucina turned on her heel and went in the opposite direction. "Do you mean him?" Camille asked as they passed Inigo, who looked at the two confused. Lucina laughed and shook her head. "No, my older brother."

Ten minutes later they reached Regina's house and Lucina rang the bell. Short after that the door was opened swinging from Henry. "Lucina? And what do they want here?" Henry asked confused and gave Smoky and Camille an evil glare. "Calm down Henry they're nice and need your help." Lucina pushed Henry aside and entered the house unasked followed by her companions. Henry gave in and lead the group into the living room. "And how I'm supposed to help you?" Henry asked and sad down in an armchair. Lucina remembered involuntary her time where Henry used to sit like that on his throne. "Do you know anything about Camille's sisters?" Lucina asked. "I don't know anybody who looks like her", Henry said and laid back in the armchair. "The two don't look like me. One is tall, blond and pretty petite. The other wears her red hair in many little braids and is several inches shorter than me", Camille described her sister hastily. Henry just shook his head. "Never have I seen somebody who fits this description in storybrooke. I'm sorry." Camille nodded and locked disappointed. The group left Regina's house again and strolled once more aimlessly through the city. "This has no use", Camille sighed. Lucina looked at her irritated. "Because my sisters aren't in town we have to leave the city as well", Camille explained. Lucina took her friend by her shoulders and turned her to her. "In the world outside this city there's no magic, you should know that", Lucina impressed her. "I think", Camille said and loosened Lucina's hands from her shoulders. "that Smoky's magic will also work outside this town." Lucina sighed and turned to her brother and the others who had followen the two woman in silence out of worry, distrust or curiosity. "Inigo, Owain go home, I will take Camille and Smoky to the citiy limit with Gideon." Inigo wanted to disagree with his sister but the gaze she throw at him made him silent. He grapped Owains Arm and together the two disappeared. "Well let us go." Lucina took Camille's hand, while Gideon laid silently a hand on Smoky's arm than the four of them vanished and reappeared shortly after that at the city limit. Lucina hugged Camille then Smoky. "Good luck I hope you'll find your sisters." Camille smiled took Smoky's hand and wanted to cross the border. Smoky turned around once more. "Boy take my advice might alone want get you what you want," he said and looked lovingly down at Camille. Then they stepped together over the city limit. They turned once more at the teenagers and waved at them, then they were gone.

As soon as they where gone Lucina pulled a face as she had bitten into a lemon and in front of her inner eye pictures passed which she couldn't put somewhere. Confused she shook her head and turned forwards Gideon. She leaped back in shock, caught herself again and went to him. "Your scar", Lucina said and caressed softly Gideon's face, which had been deformed before, but now there was nothing to be seen. Also the hard expression on his face had made room for a softer one. "Yes there had been a few changes right now." Softly he laid his hand around hers and took it from his face. "Let's go Princes." Had this sentence been sneering and sarcastic before it was now honest and respectful. Gideon brought them to Emma's house, where most of them gathered. Gideon opened the door and let go Lucina through. Immediately Lucina realized what Gideon had meant before. In the entrance stood Neal, but he looked quite different. Tall and broad-shouldered, no longer the lean sick looking guy from before. Gideon and Lucina went into the living room, where the rest had gathered and where laughing. As Inigo saw his sister he stood up, went to her and hugged her. "You did it", he said and grinned at her. "But how?" Lucina seemed pretty confused. "Do you remember what Camille and Smoky told you?" Owain asked from the couch. Lucina nodded and her face light up. "Oh you think mother?" "Exactly," said Owain. Lucina grinned and hugged her brother again.


	23. Return

Three day later the time travelers stood in Emma's garden. "You really want to leave?" Emma asked and pushed Lucina's hair back. "We can't stay. We've already made enough changes", Lucina said and looked to the buggy where she and her brother laid and slept. Emma hugged her daughter once more and went then to Inigo to hug him as well. "Ready?" Lucina asked and draw the wand, which Hook had gotten from Rumpelstiltskin. The other nodded, Lucina swung the wand and opened the portal to their time. The majority of the group stepped through the portal, Gideon, Lucina and Inigo turned around once more and waved at their loved ones. "I hope everything goes well for them", said Emma. "Surely they're our kids after all", Killian said and pulled Emma to him.

In the enchanted forest the three stumbled into their time. They had landed in Rumpelstiltskins castle. Hook stood at one of the windows and looked out. "Where are the others?" Lucina asked and looked around. "They've gone ahead", Hook said and turned away from the window. "Then we should leave as well", said Inigo. Gideon guided Hook and his children to the castle gate and opened it for them. "Oh we have visitors", a voice from the upper floor said. It was Rumpelstiltskin exhilarate he went down the stairs. "The royal family how we deserve this honor?" he asked and smiled at Gideon. "Don't act like that Rumpel, we are about to leave", Hook said and complimented his children outdoor. "Can we meat?" Gideon called after Lucina, who could only nod before the gate was closed again. "Was this necessary?" Lucina asked her father outraged. "You can't trust the crocodile", said Hook. Inigo laughed out loud. "Come on father he isn't like that any more and you know that." Hook smirked, of course he knew it but through their past he had and probably would always have his doubts about Rumpelstiltskin. He stepped closer to his children and laid one hand on Lucina's waist and the other on Inigo's shoulder. "Let us go home." The twins looked irritated at each other. "And how are we supposed to do that, do you hide horses somewhere?" Lucina asked. Hook laughed and said: "No, but you can do magic can't you." Inigo rolled his eyes and conjured the three of them into the domestic courtyard. The servants who where there hurried away as they appeared from nothing. A maid run forward them. "Your majesty the queen is looking for you", she said out of breath. Hook nodded at her thankful and went on.

Together Hook and the twins entered the throne room, in front of the throne stood Emma and Henry, who talked animated together. "Mother!" Lucina shouted, who couldn't hold back and run forward Emma and hugged her. "Lucina we just have seen each other this morning", Emma said irritated. "I know but it feels like I haven't seen you for years", Lucina sobbed. Emma pushed her daughter a little form herself and brushed a strain of hair from her face. "I know honey I know." "Hello mother", said Inigo who had joined them now. "Hi kid. Killian", Emma greeted Hook. Inigo smiled at the nickname from his mother, cause she called Henry like that as well. Hook in the meantime wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her into a patinate kiss. "I've missed you Swan", Hook said as he let go of Emma. She had blushed, she was obviously embarrassed how Hook acted around their children. "Let us leave this lovebirds alone before I get sick", Henry laughed and left the throne room followed by Inigo and Lucina. While Inigo went on his way to the stables Lucina went into one of the gardens, Henry followed her. Under one of the trees Lucina stopped and turned forwards Henry. "What do you want?" she asked harsh. "To apologize. I was a jerk and I'm sorry", Henry said and looked at the ground ashamed. "That's right", Lucina acklodged dryly. "The power has corrupted me. Please forgive me." Henry pressed his palms together and raised his hand to his face. Lucina grapped Henry's wrists and pulled his hands down. "That's not necessary. It's confusing but in this reality you're a wonderful brother", she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I thank you", Henry said. He turned around and wanted to go through the archway. "Are you coming?" Henry asked and turned once more to his sister. "Just go ahead", Lucina said and looked up the tree, a smile spread on her face. She was happy to be back and that everything had turned to the better.


	24. Happy End

One month later the time traveler meet in the castle garden. They sat at a little pond, on which some ducks swam. "In our family everything has turned to the better what about you?" Lucina asked and looked at the group. "Now that father has returned Regina is a lot more pleasant. Besides we have a better relationship", Roland laughed and laid his arm around Noire. She beat him playfully on the arm. Owain, who was laying against Inigo just said: "Mother and father know about our relationship and have no problem with it, just like your parents." Inigo brushed lovingly through his hair. "How does it go on now?" he asked the others. A collective shrug was the answer. "Nobody knows what the future will bring, let's see what comes next," Noire said took Roland by the arm winked at Neal, who winked back and disappeared. Than Neal got up and went to his sword fighting training. Lucina went to grant Owain and her brother some privacy. She went through the castle until she reached a viewing point and looked over the kingdom. "Lucina", she heard a voice behind her and turned around. "Gideon", Lucina said and turned back to the landscape. "Wonderful isn't it?" said Gideon and stepped beside Lucina. "Yes and that's just thanks to you." "What?" Gideon asked and looked at Lucina. "Well without you we hadn't got into the past and you freed the spirits, who had killed my mother and so had pushed the kingdom into the misery." "You're to generous princess", Gideon thanked her. "You shouldn't call me that", Lucina said playfully mean. "Sorry. Lucina." Gideon and Lucina looked at each other and burst out laughing. For a while the two of them stood in silence and looked at the kingdom which spread in front of them. "What's going to happen to us now?" Gideon asked finally. "What do you mean?" Lucina asked and looked up at Gideon, who scratched himself embarrassed behind a ear. As he looked down at her his face was slightly red. "You know exactly what I mean", he than said. "Oh", Lucina said and blushed. She turned back at the view and said: "I would say we're doing what Noire had said and we'll see what's going to happen." Gideon still looked down at Lucina and smiled she was right the future would show them what would happen to them. He also looked at the kingdom once again and took Lucina's hand into his.


End file.
